Fortuna
by Arkel
Summary: Des prophéties mystérieuses, des nouveaux professeurs et des nouvelles matières, voilà ce qui attend Harry pour sa sixième année à Poudlard new chap 10!
1. Default Chapter

Petit mot d'Arkel : Enfin je peux écrire la fic qui me triture les méninges depuis un moment. Je conseille de lire mon one-shot Rapunzel avant de commencer cette fic. Hé oui était en fait une mise en bouche. D'abord un petit prologue ! Des indices s'y cachent et je trouve que ces prophéties servent bien d'introduction (par contre désolée pas de rimes) Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez cette fic un peu légère, je sais pas comment les autres font pour être aussi précis sur les lieux et décors. Je vous promets que je ferai un effort pour me documenter. Ministère de la magie Niveau 9 : Département des mystères Prophétie n° 46 (personne inconnue) 

Eros et Thanatos, amour et mort.

Ange obligé d'être un démon.

Lors d'une lune rouge, Hécate reviendra à la vie

Tous les animaux de la nuit en d'une seule voix feront trembler le ciel de leur cri

Puis elle deviendra la grande déesse Némésis, pour assouvir sa vengeance.

Grande magicienne et femme honorable,

Son cœur et son honneur sont bafoués.

Le mal gris reviendra de l'enfer

Pour s'élever vers le ciel.

Prophétie n°47 (personne inconnue. Lien avec la prophétie précédente ?) 

Petite âme perdue

Revenue vers la vie grâce à un miracle,

Un sursaut d'un cœur éteint.

De grands troubles assailliront son esprit

Plus que jamais elle errera entre deux mondes

Quand son destin la rattrapera.

Les flammes de la tour finiront bien par la reprendre

Dans leurs bras, d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû partir.

Sa vie est inséparable à une autre.


	2. Chapitre 1: Cassandra Payne

Petit mot d'Arkel : J'allais oublier Harry n'est pas le personnage principal dans cette fic (enfin il aura un rôle important) c'est à dire qu'on verra souvent l'histoire sous le point de vue d'un personnage que j'ai inventé.

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling et non à moi (si j'avais son talent je n'aurai aucun mal à écrire des fan fics)

J'ai mis général parce que, vu mon style, la fic risque de mélanger plusieurs genres. J'aime varier les scènes humoristiques, romantiques et dramatiques. Et puis j'ai mis PG car on sait jamais. Je préviens, je fais dans l'hétéro (koi ?! pas de harry/draco ?!) Mais lisez-moi quand même s'il vous plaît ! Désolée aussi pour les fotes dhortografes, si j'en fais c'est vraiment par inattention (un écran ce n'est pas pareil qu'une feuille de papier)

Spoils : jusqu'au volume 5 !

J'espère que vous aimerez Cassandra et mes autres personnages originaux !

Chapitre 1 : Cassandra Payne

Le Poudlard Express avait fait résonner son sifflet pour la deuxième fois et de la vapeur s'échappait de ses rouages. Le train s'apprêtait à partir. Une jeune femme arriva en courant, une valise à la main et monta précipitamment. A peine fut-elle entrée que le train démarra. Les élèves étaient au fenêtre et agités un mouchoir pour dire au revoir à leurs parents. La jeune femme qui était en retard, se trouva soudain ballottée de tous les côtés par les écoliers qui couraient partout. Elle réussit à trouver un compartiment vide et se mit à son aise. Elle posa sa valise au dessus d'elle et s'assit. Comme elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et qu'elle avait chaud, elle retira sa veste et attacha ses longs cheveux châtains foncés en une queue de cheval. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre la main sur le talisman qu'elle portait en pendentif. Ce talisman qui lui avait permis d'entrer sur le quai 9 ¾. Elle fut peu de temps seule car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffés et une jeune fille rousse en robe de sorcier étaient entrés avec leurs bagages.

-Nous pouvons nous mettre l ?, demanda poliment la jeune fille rousse.

-Bien sûr !, lui répondit-on.

Après avoir mis leurs bagages en hauteur, les deux s'élèves s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

-Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley !, dit la rouquine apparemment curieuse de faire la connaissance de la jeune femme mystérieuse.

-Cassandra Payne ! Enchantée !

Son camarade n'ouvrit pas la bouche, persuadé que c'était inutile. Mais la jeune femme lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu ?

-Je suis Harry Potter !, maugréa t'il.

Cassandra sourit et rien de plus.

-Vous êtes des élèves de Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? En quel année êtes-vous ?, demanda doucement Cassandra.

-Je passe en 5èmeannée et Harry en 6ème !

La jeune femme eut alors un sursaut. Elle les aurait certainement. Et ils étaient très mignons.  Elle venait à peine d'entrer à l'université que déjà un proposition de travail (assez étrange s'il en est) Alors qu'elle avait à  peine 21 ans elle pouvait enfin voler de ces propres ailes. Sa mère serait sûrement vexée d'apprendre qu'elle ne rentrerait pas au bout de la première semaine. Après tout, il y avait aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal.

Les deux étudiants regardèrent Cassandra bizarrement car à l'instant même un sourire béat s'était attardé sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous l ?, demanda brusquement Harry, apparemment méfiant et de mauvaise humeur.

En effet, l'enterrement de Sirius avait eu lieu il y a peu et il ne se sentait pas capable d'être courtois ces jours-ci. De plus cette jeune femme l'intriguait. Elle semblait trop vieille pour être une élève et apparemment trop jeune pour être professeur. Il fallait faire attention. Surtout depuis qu' « officiellement » Voldemort était revenu.

-C'est un secret !, répondit-elle dans un rire.

-Vous n'êtes pas quand même notre nouveau professeur contre les Forces du Mal ?, s'écria Ginny.

-Les Forces du… Non ! Non !

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils comme si elle n'avait pas compris de quoi Ginny parlait.

-C'est dommage ! Je me serais sentie plus à l'aise ! C'est vrai que par rapport au professeur de l'année dernière… J'ai vraiment peur pour les BUSES !

-Les quoi ?… Ah …oui oui les buses !!

Cassandra sentit qu'elle avait dit une bêtise et préféra rester muette le reste du voyage pour éviter de faire une nouvelle erreur. Elle prit un livre dans sa valise et se mit à bouquiner. Cela faisait au moins dix fois qu'elle lisait « Les Trois Mousquetaires » d'Alexandre Dumas et pourtant elle ne s'en lassait pas.

Cela agrandit encore plus la méfiance d'Harry. Il ne connaissait pas trop les livres moldus, à part ceux qu'il avait étudiés à l'école primaire et les quelques bandes dessinées que Dudley s'était amusé à lui lancer sur la figure. Cette fille serait… une moldue ?!

Cassandra était complètement prise par son roman et ne remarqua donc pas qu'on la surveillait. Tout au long du chemin, Ginny et Harry n'échangèrent que peu de paroles. Hermione et Ron, comme l'année dernière, étaient dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Harry avait vu, l'espace d'un instant, Draco Malfoy accompagné de sa mère et de ses deux acolytes à la gare. Il se remémora ses paroles  de l'année dernière. Il avait juré de le tuer. Harry haussa les épaules. Malfoy était un trouillard et cela ne changerait pas de sitôt.

Le trajet lui parut moins long que les années précédentes. Une fois descendus à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, les deux adolescents perdirent de vue la jeune femme mystérieuse. Ils retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione mais Harry préféra leur parler qu'à la cérémonie de répartition.

Seulement lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans la salle commune, Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps d'entamer la conversation.

-Il y avait une jeune femme aux jolis yeux bleus dans notre compartiment !, souffla t'elle à Hermione.

-Une prof ?, demanda son frère.

-Elle n'a pas voulu nous le dire !

Les professeurs entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent à la table qui leur était réservés.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent, Harry doublement. D'abord parce que la jeune fille du train était présente ainsi que… Tonks, un membre important de l'Ordre du Phénix et qui avait comme don d'être une Métamorphage c'est à dire qu'elle pouvait se transformer à volonté. Elle arborait toujours une couleur rose pour ses cheveux. Tonks regarda en direction du groupe et leur fit un clin d'œil.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall se leva et, à l'aide du Choipeau, commença la répartiton.

Harry attendit avec impatience que cela finisse et que le Choipeau amena vite Zoira Marcia dans une maison quelconque.

-Serdaigle !!, dit-il enfin.

Puis il eut la chanson de Choipeau. Evidement personne ne comprenait beaucoup. Elle ressemblait assez à celle de l'année dernière avec ses idées de réunions des maisons et que de nombreuses nouveautés arriveraient cette année. Lorsqu'il eut fini le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Bienvenue à tous à Poudlard ! Les jours sont bien sombres en ce moment mais il ne faut pas vous décourager ! J'ai décidé cette année d'apporter de nouvelles choses à cette école et aussi qu'un peu de jeunesse dans le professorat ne nous ferait pas de mal. C'est pourquoi j'ai nommé au poste de professeur de Forces du Mal, Mlle Nymphadora Tonks, qui succède au professeur Ombrage »

Tonks fut accueillie par des applaudissements.

-Elle ne devait rester travailler pour l'Ordre du Phénix ?, souffla Hermione au groupe.

« Un autre professeur et une autre matière font également leur arrivée à Poudlard ! Je vous présente Mlle Cassandra Payne, professeur de littérature moldue et sorcière ! »

-Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Dumbledore ?, dit Harry.

« Le professeur Payne donnera des cours d'une heure aux élèves de la 5ème, 6ème et 7ème années »

-Des cours en plus ?! Mais c'est pas vrai ?!, broncha Ron.

-La littérature sorcière ça existe ça ?, demanda Harry avec un sourire narquois.

-Bien sûr !, fit Hermione. J'ai déjà lu des romans sorciers ! Il y en a quelques uns qui sont très bien !

« J'ai décidé cela car je trouve que notre école n'a pas assez d'activités artistiques ! Il est fort possible que nous ayons un professeur d'Arts Plastiques Sorciers dans peu de temps ! Et Je pense que le professeur Payne pourra vous apporter une bonne culture et une amélioration de l'expression écrite et de l'orthographe ! Sur ce, nous pouvons commencer notre repas »

Harry était tellement surpris qu'il en oublia d'en avoir faim. Dumbledore, avec ses nouvelles réformes, souhait-il en apportant du renouveau changer un peu les idées des élèves alors que la guerre contre Voldemort risquait d'être  imminente ?


	3. Chapitre 2: Etablissement à Poudlard

Petit mot d'Arkel : Mea culpa, j'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre que Tonks était une 'métamorphage', en fait c'est 'métamorphomage' Vocabulaire assez compliqu ! Ce chapitre 2 a été assez marrant à écrire. Encore un chapitre assez court mais c'est parce que je trouvais la chute assez drôle ! On y découvre un peu plus le caractère de Cassandra (qui est loin d'être parfait) Personnellement j'étais morte de rire quand j'ai écrit sa rencontre avec le professeur… chut

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews ! A savoir Dreyd, les Sœurs Patil, Djeiyanna et Lily Petite Etoile (et les autres si j'ai oublié)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Établissement à Poudlard

Le premier repas de la nouvelle année à Poudlard était fini. Les élèves repus et fatigués suivirent sans trop de peine les préfets jusqu'à leur tour respective. Les professeurs se retirèrent également. Tonks, en un bond, retint Cassandra par l'épaule alors qu'elles étaient dans le couloir.

-Attends ! Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter en personne !

-Ah euh…, fit timidement la jeune fille en regardant discrètement les cheveux roses de sa collègue.

-Je vais pas te manger, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais contente de n'être pas la seule ''nouvelle'' arrivée ! Je suis Nymphadora Tonks mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle juste Tonks !, dit la sorcière en lui tendant la main toute souriante.

-Cassandra Payne !, répondit le professeur déjà plus à l'aise. Mes amis et ma famille m'appellent ''Cassie'' !

-''Payne'' ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose !

-C'est normal ! Mon père était un sorcier !

Tonks regarda            alors attentivement sa collègue.

-Mais toi tu n'en es pas une ?

-Hélas non ! Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques ! Ma mère est une moldue !

-Je vois je vois ! Tu as toujours vécu comme une moldue alors ,! Mais comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans le train ?

Cassandra sortit alors l'amulette qu'elle avait autour de son cou et qu'elle avait cachée sous sa veste.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné ce talisman ! Elle sert aux personnes sans pouvoirs magiques de voir et de rentrer dans des lieux normalement réservés aux sorciers !

-J'ignorait l'existence d'un tel objet ! Et pourtant je suis une Auror…

-Une quoi ?, demanda subitement Cassandra.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?

 -Je sais juste quelques choses que m'a racontées mon père quand j'étais petite mais je dois avouer que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre à propos du monde des sorciers ! Et…

Elle s'arrêta soudain et montra du doigt quelque chose en hauteur, toute tremblante.

Tonks se retourna, leva la tête et toutes deux se reçurent soudain une trombe d'eau.

-Un f… Un f…, bafouilla Cassandra toujours aussi apeurée, bien que mouillée de la tête aux pieds.

-Peeves !! Espèce de…, commença Tonks rouge de colère.

En effet, le fantôme farceur planait au-dessus d'elles, un seau vide dans les mains. Il était fier de son coup et se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

-Hi hi hi !! Bon retour à Poudlard petite Tonks ! Cette fois en tant que professeur !! Oh mais tu es toute rouge, ça va bien avec la couleur de tes cheveux !! Hi hi hi ! Bienvenue à vous aussi jeune demoiselle !! Quoi ?! Je vous fais peur ?! C'est la première fois que vous voyez un fantôme ?! Allez sans rancune Demoiselles !! Fallait bien que vous soyez un jour ou l'autre bizuter !!

-Peeves !!, cria au loin Mac Gonagall.

Le fantôme s'empressa alors de quitter les lieux. Mac Gonagall arriva devant les deux jeunes filles toute essoufflée.

-Je suis désolée ! Je croyais que vous étiez derrière nous !… Vous êtes trempées, je vais arranger ça !

D'un coup de baguette magique, leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux furent secs.

-Professeur Payne, vous avez encore froid ?, demanda Mac Gonagall  en haussant un sourcil.

-Non… Mais même si mon père m'avait dit qu'à Poudlard… fantômes…, bégaya Cassandra tout émue.

-Tu as vraiment peur des fantômes ?!

Cassandra hocha la tête vivement.

-Depuis toute petite… Mon père et ses histoires sur le Baron Sanglant…

-Oh mais des fantômes il y en a dans tout le château !, s'écria Mac Gonagall. Ainsi que le Baron Sanglant ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu au repas ?

La jeune fille mit précipitamment une main sur son cœur, persuadée qu'elle allait faire une attaque. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas !, lui dit Tonks en souriant. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui !

Cassandra avala tout de même péniblement sa salive.

-Il faut qu'on vous montre vos appartements !, coupa alors Mac Gonagall. Veuillez rejoindre le groupe des professeurs.

Les deux jeunes filles suivirent alors leur aînée jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la salle des professeurs. Ils étaient tous là, sauf Dumbledore. Cassandra remarqua que celle qui lui avait été présenté comme Madame Chourave fit un grand sourire à Tonks.

-Bien, professeur Tonks ! Je vais vous montrer votre bureau ! Vous venez avec moi ?

-Très bien Professeur Mac Gonagall !, répondit l'Auror en saluant de la main Cassandra.

-Oh Professeur Rogue ! Pouvez vous faire de même pour le professeur Payne ? C'est sur votre chemin non ?

Cassandra devint alors droite sur un piquet. Le professeur à qui Mac Gonagall avait demandé de la guider était un homme tout en noir, au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras. Et il ne semblait pas très content de devoir accomplir cette tâche.

-Suivez-moi !, dit-il brusquement.

La jeune fille acquiesça  de la tête et marcha derrière lui, tout aussi raide, dans les escaliers et les couloirs sombres de l'école.

-Stop !, fit-il à un moment.

Cassandra eut l'impression d'être un soldat qui obéissait à son supérieur.

-C'est l !, dit Rogue.

Il constata que, étrangement, la jeune fille était ''au garde à vous'' et le regardait avec des grands yeux tout étonnés.

-Votre bureau est à droite ! Vos appartements au bout de ce couloir ! Vous avez compris Miss Payne ?, continua t'il d'une voix doucereuse mais quelque peu méprisante.

-Oui, Monsieur !

Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien répondre ''Oui, mon commandant''.

-Normalement vos affaires ont été montées dans votre chambre ! Vous pouvez organiser votre bureau comme vous le voulez !… Vous pouvez y aller !

Cela signifiait en gros ''Repos, soldat !''

-Ou-oui !! J'y vais ! Merci…Euh… Bonne nuit!

Et elle disparut en vitesse derrière la porte de sa chambre. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'avez t'il donc pris à Dumbledore d'engager cette Auror aux cheveux roses pour le poste qu'il convoitait depuis des années?! Et cette fillette mal assurée ?! Cependant il était au fond de lui bien content qu'il ait impressionné cette dernière. Le destin était quand même bizarre. Des souvenirs désagréables revinrent alors à la mémoire du professeur, qu'il s'empressa vite de chasser.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle est aussi stupide que son père !, siffla t'il entre ses dents avant de se draper dans sa cape et de repartir.

Cependant Cassandra commençait enfin à respirer tranquillement. Fantôme farceur, Baron Sanglant, Professeur Rogue… Que de choses pas très agréables ! Elle espérait qu'au moins, faire cours à ses élèves serait moins apeurant.

Cassandra jeta un œil à sa chambre. Assez simple mais propre. Elle avait eu le temps d'entrevoir vite faire son bureau car Rogue le lui avait montrer juste une seconde. Mais elle avait constatée que ce qui le qualifiait le plus était… son étroitesse. La jeune fille se demanda si Rogue n'avait pas conseillé qu'on lui refourgue cette pièce dont au château personne ne semblait vouloir. La jeune fille se reprit alors. Son bureau était petit ? Ce n'était pas grave ! Demain elle allait donner son premier vrai cours en tant que professeur attitré!

-''Professeur Payne'' ! Ça sonne plutôt bien !, dit-elle avant de fouiller dans sa valise.

 Elle en sortit un cadre qu'elle posa sur sa table de chevet. C'était une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir un homme en habit de sorcier portant sur ses épaules une petite fille aux cheveux tressés qui faisaient un grand sourire des plus théâtraux. A côté de lui se tenait une femme l'air gêné. Cassandra sourit amusée. Sa mère n'aimait pas prendre la pose. Puis son regard se posa sur l'homme et la petite fille.

-Papa !, murmura t'elle avec un air soudain triste. Tu es heureux de me voir là où je suis ?… On ne m'a pas tout dit ! Maman me cache des choses ! Mais je saurai un jour tout sur toi… et sur moi aussi !

Elle sentit d'un coup la fatigue tomber sur elle. Elle décida de se mettre en pyjama et de vite se coucher. Une fois dans son lit elle fixa le plafond d'une couleur quelque peu grisâtre. Soudain, un craquement la fit sursauter.

-Oh non !, dit-elle en ramenant sa couverture jusqu'à son nez. Je suis adulte maintenant ! Je ne devrais plus avoir peur du noir !… Mais ce château est lugubre la nuit et il y a… des fantômes !!

La jeune fille finit par rabattre sa couverture sur sa tête tout en grinçant les dents de rage.

-Cassie ! Sois courageuse !, pensa t'elle. Tu as quel âge ?! Ce n'est pas parce que tu te trouves dans le monde de tes terreurs enfantines que tu dois paniquer !

Finalement, comme elle avait du mal à respirer, elle sortit sa tête à l'air libre.

-Allez !! De l'avant ! Demain je vais prouver à tout le monde, y compris à ce professeur de mes deux qui ne se gênait pas pour me regarder de haut, que je suis un super prof ! Les élèves seront là devant moi et écouteront, les oreilles ébahies, mon divin enseignement ! Ha ha ha !!

Un autre craquement se fit entendre faisant cesser le rire faussement démoniaque de Cassandra. Celle-ci retourna à une vitesse prodigieuse sous sa couverture. Ce n'était pas encore gagn !


	4. Chapitre 3: Premier cours

Petit mot d'Arkel : Petite comptine trouvée sur Internet pour introduire ce chapitre, elle s'appelle au ''fond du couloir''. Un chapitre qui finit en suspens ! J'ai adoré trouver un nom pour les romans sorciers.

Chapitre 3 :  Le premier cours

Le temps s'était très vite assombri dans la nuit. Le brouillard s'était levé en même temps que le matin et une fine pluie humidifiait la toiture des boutiques de Pré-au-lard. Madame Rosmerta, la propriétaire des 'Trois Balais', ouvrait toujours les volets à la première heure. Elle se mit à frissonner quand l'air humide entra dans la cuisine. Un homme entra dans le bar. Son chapeau était bien enfoncé sur sa tête ce qui empêcha à Madame Rosmerta  de voir toute de suite son visage. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que ses chaussures étaient pleines de boues.

-Essuyez-vous les pieds avant d'entrer !, lui ordonna t'elle. Je vous sers quoi ?

L'homme obéit mais ne répondit pas à la question de Madame Rosmerta. Il se contenta de se diriger vers une table, d'enlever son manteau et de le mettre sur le dossier de la chaise. Puis enfin il enleva son chapeau. La propriétaire le reconnut alors.

-Il y avait longtemps l'Irlandais ! Comme d'habitude j'imagine !

Et elle repartit en cuisine.

Quant à l'homme, il resta immobile et en même temps qu'un sourire narquois s'attardait sur ses lèvres il se mit à siffloter une chanson à voix basse :

Le loup se prépare  
Il met ses bottes noires  
Qui a peur du loup ?  
Pas nous pas nous  
Au fond du couloir   
le loup se prépare  
il prend son mouchoir  
Qui a peur du loup ?  
Pas nous pas nous  
Au fond du couloir  
le loup vient nous voir  
à pas de loup noir  
Qui a peur du loup ?  
C'est nous sauvons nous

Cependant à Poudlard, les élèves et les professeurs venaient à peine de se réveiller. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient descendus ensemble à la salle commune pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Neville, qu'ils n'avaient vu que vite fait dans le train, se leva de sa place et s'assit à côté d'eux, une brioche tartinée de marmelade.

-Alors ? Vous avez eu le résultat de vos BUSES pendant les vacances ?, leur demanda t'il.

Ron précipita rapidement son nez dans son chocolat au lait, Harry grimaça légèrement et quant à Hermione elle arbora un sourire triomphant.

-J'aurai pu faire mieux mais j'ai eu d'assez bonnes notes !, dit-elle.

-Tu parles ! Tu as eu les meilleurs notes de l'école !, pesta Ron, toujours le nez dans son bol.

Neville se tourna vers Harry.

-Et toi ?

-Ça va ! J'ai eu un optimal en Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal !

-Je voulais parler de la discipline des potions !

Harry resta crispé un moment. En effet, s'il n'avait pas eu un Optimal en potions il pouvait dire adieu à une carrière d'Auror.

-Rogue ne m'a pas mis de notes ! Mon dossier sera soumis à un conseil !

-Je vois !, fit Neville, ne remarquant pas que sa marmelade coulait sur sa manche.

-En tout cas, je suis bien content ! Cet année je n'aurai pas Rogue !, dit Ron tout souriant.

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas eu des notes très honorables, Ron !, continua Hermione.

-J'ai eu pile la moyenne ! Je cherche pas les honneurs !

Ginny arriva elle aussi, légèrement essoufflée d'avoir couru dans les couloirs. Elle dit bonjour à tout le monde avant de jeter un œil à la table des professeurs.

-Le Professeur Payne est l !, dit-elle ravie. J'ai hâte d'assister à son cours !

-Mais cette prof t'obsède, ma parole !, grogna son frère.

Harry regarda alors à la table des professeurs. En effet, Cassandra Payne était là, assise à côté de Tonks. L'Auror venait à l'instant de renverser une carafe de jeu de citrouille sur la table. Ginny avait eu raison d'avoir remarqué les yeux du professeur de Littérature Moldue et Sorcière. En effet il était d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan. Cependant ses traits paraissaient tirés comme si elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Son charme s'arrêtait seulement à ses yeux. Elle avait tout l'air d'une jeune fille banale et son visage et ses cheveux étaient d'une grande simplicité. Au niveau de son cou, on pouvait remarquer une petite tâche de naissance de forme ronde. L'enfance semblait avoir à peine quitté ses traits et chacun de ses gestes donnaient l'impression d'une certaine nervosité.   

-Harry ?

Ron l'avait sorti de son analyse du professeur Payne.

-Elle t'obsède toi aussi non ?, continua le garçon roux avec un sourire railleur.

-Bof !, fit son ami en toute sincérité.

-En tout cas, c'est sûr que ça va nous changer des vieux croûtons que…

Hermione jeta un regard foudroyant à Ron qui, du coup, s'interrompit jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner.

-En parlant du professeur Payne, on commence avec elle aujourd'hui !, dit la Gryffondor.

Harry hocha pensivement la tête. Il n'était pas sûr que ces cours-là lui serviraient à grand chose. Il croisait les doigts depuis plus d'un mois pour qu'on lui permette de suivre les cours de Potions, même si pour cela il devait supporter Rogue.

-Et on est avec les Serpentard !

-Ah non !!, dirent d'une seule voix Harry et Ron.

Il était 8 heures moins dix. Cassandra Payne faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la salle de cours. C'était son premier cours et elle était très nerveuse. Ses illusions d'assurance de la veille étaient parties en fumée depuis qu'elle était descendue à la salle commune.

Elle regarda précipitamment sa montre. 8 heures moins cinq !

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver !

8 heures moins quatre… moins trois… moins deux… moins une…

Elle respira fortement un bon coup et finit par se lancer. Elle rentra dans la salle, des livres sous son bras. Les élèves étaient tous là, une plume à la main. Elle se dirigea en vitesse vers son bureau en souriant nerveusement.

-Bonjour ! Je suis… le professeur Payne et je vais… vous faire cours sur la Littérature Moldue et Sorcière !

Quelques rires étouffés se firent entendre au milieu de la pièce, surtout de la part des Serpentards.

Cassandra cacha les mains derrière son dos car elle avait remarqué qu'elles tremblaient.

-D'habitude fait-on l'appel ?

-Certains professeurs le font et d'autres non !, répondit Lavande Brown.

-Dans ce cas, je vais le faire ! Je voudrais pouvoir vite mémoriser vos noms et vos visages !

Elle prit le registre et commença à appeler les élèves. Elle put tout de même reconnaître au moins l'un des élèves. Cependant ce Harry Potter n'avait pas l'air d'être ravi d'assister à son cours.

-Bon, je vois qu'il n'y a pas d'absent !… C'est plutôt bien !

Drago Malfoy eut du mal à contenir un fou rire, la main sur la bouche.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on va commencer le programme aujourd'hui ! Mais je voudrai vous demander deux choses importantes ! J'ai déjà des idées sur les œuvres à étudier mais si vous avez des livres, qu'ils soient moldus ou bien sorciers, que vous avez aimés et que vous voulez faire partager votre avis, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que vous en parliez en cours ! La deuxième chose est que je voudrai que vous me fassiez pour la semaine prochaine une rédaction…

Des soupirs commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la salle.

-Ne vous inquiètez pas ! Je vous demande juste de rédiger quelques pages sur quelque chose que vous aimez beaucoup ! J'aimerai savoir quelles sont vos lacunes ou vos atouts pour vous aider par la suite ! J'aimerai également vous connaître ainsi un peu mieux !

-Quelle longueur vous voulez pour la rédaction ?, demanda Hermione.

-Comme vous voulez ! Une page double devrait suffire !

-Une page double ?!, dit Ron interloqué.

-On utilise des parchemins, professeur !, expliqua Hermione. Combien de centimètres ?

-Des parchemins ?, dit Cassandra tout étonnée. Je… Je ne sais pas du tout ! Tant pis, c'est vous qui voyez !

Le regard du professeur s'attarda alors sur l'encrier des bureaux des élèves.

-Vous écrivez à l'encre ?, demanda Cassandra de plus en plus surprise. Et les autres professeurs aussi ?

-Oui, professeur !

-Oh !… Euh… Je n'ai jamais écrit à l'encre ! Cela vous dérangerait si je corrige les copies au stylo ?

Chaque élève regarda son voisin. Il n'y avait pas de problème particulier.

-Excusez-moi Professeur !, dit soudain Malfoy en levant la main.

-Oui ?

-Vous n'avez pas été mise au courant pour les pratiques de l'école ? Vous n'avez pas été formée ?

Cassandra se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pour qui il se prenait ce petit blondinet ?!

-Je ne connais encore que peu le monde sorcier ! J'ai toujours vécu dans un monde moldu !… Et si vous le permettez je vais continuer ! Je vais vous annoncer mon programme pour l'année!

Cassandra sourit intérieurement. Elle avait commencé à prendre un peu d'assurance. Mais elle devait faire encore attention.

Le cours passa finalement assez vite. Il y avait juste quelques problèmes à régler comme celui du programme à distribuer. En effet, Cassandra se doutait que les sorciers n'utilisaient pas de photocopieuses pour faire des polycopiés. Elle demanda donc à Hermione d'en répliquer à l'aide de la magie plusieurs exemplaires pour les distribuer dans la classe. Harry jeta un œil rapide à sa feuille. Quelques noms lui étaient familiers comme _Les voyages de Gulliver_ de Jonathan Swift ou le fameux _Trois Mousquetaires _que lisait le professeur Payne dans le train. D'autres lui étaient complètement inconnues, car apparemment ils étaient des écrits sorciers, tel que _Les Aventures d' Auxence le magicomage escroc _de Julius Redshank ou _Aurelia et Martialus_ de Amelia Smith. Certains thèmes qui devaient être abordés en cours étaient également présentés sur la feuille, comme ''Comment la littérature sorcière s'est inspirée, voir saisie, de la littérature moldue au XIème siècle'', ''Les hommages à Shakespeare dans la littérature sorcière de la Grande Bretagne'' ou ''La figure emblématique du sorcier ou du mage dans la littérature moldue''.

Finalement peut-être que ça allait être intéressant.

Lavande et Parvati s'étaient mises soudain à s'agiter, le sourire aux lèvres.

-_Aurelia et Martialus _!, s'écria doucement Parvati. Je l'ai lu l'année dernière ! C'est une histoire tellement romantique !

-Pardon ?!, fit Ron apparemment inquiet. Une histoire à l'eau de rose pour filles ?

-C'est l'histoire d'un amour impossible !, dit Lavande apparemment vexée. Et c'est très très beau !

-En effet !, ajouta Cassandra. _Aurelia et Martialus_ est une œuvre qui convient tout à fait à la thématique ''Hommage à Shakespeare ''. L'auteur sorcier s'est inspiré de son œuvre _Roméo_ _et Juliette _! Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à le lire ! Une histoire impossible entre une sorcière et un moldu il fallait oser à l'époque ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Weasley il y a de l'action et des dragons à combattre !

9 heures sonnèrent. Les élèves sortirent apparemment très enthousiastes, sauf peut-être Drago Malfoy qui disait à voix basse que c'était scandaleux qu'une moldue leur fasse cours. Quant à Cassandra, elle eut du mal à ne pas pousser un cri de victoire. Cela s'était bien pass ! Avec entrain elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque car elle devait y aider Madame Pince pendant ses heures de creux. 

Pendant ce temps au fond d'un couloir, Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, avait remarqué quelque chose. Elle s'ébouriffa avant de détaler à une vitesse folle. En effet, caché dans l'ombre, un grand loup gris lui avait montré ses crocs aiguisés.


	5. Chapitre 4: Le début et la fin d'une jou...

Petit mot d'Arkel : Rectifications : Malefoy retrouve son 'e' et le Choixpeau son 'x' ! Voilà un chapitre que j'attendais depuis longtemps d'écrire ! Il commence sur un ton léger et pourtant… J'ai adoré écrire le journal de Cassandra et le passage où elle parle de Ron et Harry m'a fait trop rire (je ris de ma propre bêtise faut le faire) Que d'énigmes aussi dans ce chapitre ! Dont certaines seront résolument plus ou moins rapidement ! Apparaît à la fin de ce chapitre un perso (que j'ai inventé mais que j'adore) dont je parlerai plus tard !

Chapitre 4 : Le début et la fin d'une journée

Journal de Cassandra Payne, 2 Septembre 1996

« Cher journal,

Il est 18h30 et ma journée est finie. Comme il me reste du temps libre je vais te donner quelques anecdotes sur ma première journée à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas l'apocalypse que je craignais. J'ai réussi tant bien que mal à me faire à peu près respecter par mes élèves…pour le moment. Ce matin, j'ai commencé avec les 6ème année de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. C'est moi ou ses deux maisons ne semblent pas s'entendre ? Les Serpentard ont l'air d'être de petits rusés et je les tiens à l'œil, surtout le petit blondinet Malefoy. Les Gryffondor sont sages mais quelque peu distraits. Le professeur MacGonagall m'a dit que je pourrais consulter les dossiers de mes élèves. J'ai hâte d'y mettre le nez car je suis très curieuse de nature. Après, j'ai aidé un peu madame Pince à la bibliothèque. Mon Dieu ! Cette femme mérite bien son nom de famille ! 'Miss Payne' par ci ! 'Miss Payne' par l ! Ce n'était pas facile ! Et j'ai bien failli perdre une main, à cause d'un livre qui avait des dents ! Oui oui, des dents ! Ensuite j'ai eu cours avec les Poufsouffle. Que ces gamins-là sont adorables ! Ils m'ont écoutée pendant tout le cours très attentivement. Ils ne me voyaient pas comme une Moldue mais comme un professeur. Mon père m'a souvent raconté que les sorciers étaient très tolérants vis à vis de la religion ou  de la couleur de la peau, contrairement à certains Moldus. Point de racisme ou de misogynie dans le monde sorcier ! Cependant,  il semblerait que certains sorciers détestent vraiment les êtres sans pouvoirs magiques. La pureté du sang est apparemment très importante pour ces sorciers-ci. Deux mondes se côtoient mais ne se rencontrent presque jamais, consciemment ou inconsciemment. Pour en revenir à ma journée, certains choses m'ont quand même bien fait rire. Le château est drôlement animé quand il fait jour et que les élèves sont dans les couloirs. Il semblerait que les élèves soient habitués à la silhouette et à la démarche des autres professeurs qui sont là depuis longtemps. Je passe donc encore inaperçue dans les couloirs (mis à part l'uniforme on pourrait presque me prendre pour une élève). C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui peu après le repas de midi j'ai entendu deux garçons discuter dans un des couloirs pendant que j'étais en train de relire mon planning de l'après-midi. Si je me souviens bien c'étaient Weasley et Potter. Weasley s'acharnait à montrer quelque chose sur son menton à son camarade. 'Regarde bien !'lui disait-il. 'Je ne vois rien !', lui répondait Potter un brin ennuyé. 'Mais si !!', s'écriait Weasley. 'Je peux me raser maintenant !' Je sais, je ne devrais pas écouter les conversations. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai bien ri dans ma barbe. Surtout que Potter semblait devenir agacé par une conversation qu'il devait juger assez triviale. Je n'ai jamais eu de frère mais j'ai bien eu l'occasion d'observer les garçons que je côtoyais quand j'avais leur âge. Garçons sorciers ou moldus c'était pareil de ce côté-là. L'adolescence est une période difficile. Un esprit encore enfant enfermé dans un corps d'adulte. C'est bien connu que les filles ont plus de maturité. Elles subissent bien plus tôt le poids de l'adolescence mais s'en plaignent beaucoup moins. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette période de ma vie. Même maintenant je ne me trouve ni jolie ni intelligente. Par contre Abel vantait souvent mes qualités physiques et morales mais je ne le croyais jamais. Autre événement important de la journée : ma collègue Tonks m'avait demandé d'aller la voir dans son bureau vers les 14 heures comme nous étions libres toutes les deux. Elle tenait absolument à savoir comment s'était passé mon premier cours. Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. Le feu était allumé et la tête d'un homme était au milieu des flammes. Voyons ma réaction, Tonks me rassura le mieux qu'elle put, me certifiant que c'était une magie permettant de communiquer à longue distance comme un téléphoune. Je suppose qu'elle avait voulu dire 'téléphone'. J'avais été surprise par l'apparence de Tonks quand je l'ai vue la première fois mais il se trouve que c'est une gentille personne et je suis sûre qu'on est bien partie pour très bien s'entendre. Elle me présenta l'homme, enfin plutôt sa tête. Un certain Rémus Lupin. Il m'a gentiment souri. Je lui ai naïvement demandé si cette technique magique faisait mal (avoir sa tête détachée de son corps ne doit pas être très agréable non ?). Cette question le fit rire et il me répondit que c'était juste une sensation étrange. Tonks le regarda alors bizarrement comme si elle n'avait pas entendu son rire depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas bavarde de nature mais j'observe beaucoup et en général je me trompe rarement sur les personnes. Cet homme avait l'air d'avoir souffert d'une maladie ou de la perte d'un être cher (voir les deux) mais ne devait pas beaucoup le montrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi à ce moment-là j'ai pensé à Abel. Lui aussi avait souffert. Mais il ne manquait jamais de me le dire et il ne se rendait pas compte que ces tristes souvenirs de son épouse qu'il avait perdue me brisaient chaque jour un peu plus le cœur. Abel doit être maintenant le cadet de trois ou quatre de ce Rémus Lupin (car je suis certaine qu'il fait plus vieux que son âge) mais ils ne sont pas du tout pareils. Penser ainsi à Abel m'irrita quelque peu mais je fus sorti de ma rêverie par Monsieur Lupin qui me questionna sur mon nom de famille. Serais-je bien la fille de Brice Payne ? J'acquiesçais de la tête. Je lui alors demandé s'il le connaissait. Il me répondit qu'il l'avait vu quelques fois dans le passé et que sa mort l'avait beaucoup affligé sur le moment. Mon père avait fait de grandes choses, selon lui. Même des petites choses que, lui, n'avait pu réaliser. Je souris en entendant cela. A part ma mère, peu de gens me parlait de mon père. J'aurais voulu parler plus longtemps mais Monsieur Lupin dut partir. De toute façon lui et Tonks avait pu parler longuement avant que j'arrive. Sans doute cette conversation quelque peu secrète concernait le travail de Tonks. Ce travail était-il lié à celui dont les sorciers craignent de dire le nom ? Il faudra que je me renseigne. Avant de disparaître il demanda à Tonks de bien veiller sur Harry. Je fus surprise. Parlait-il du jeune Harry Potter ? Celui du train ? Qu'avait donc ce gamin de si particulier ? Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Monsieur Lupin était parti, Tonks se tourna vers moi en grimaçant. 'Je n'ai pas osé lui dire la vérité sur mon premier cours et je pense qu'il l'a vu', me dit-elle. J'attendis la suite tout étonnée. 'Je suis irrécupérable ! Une vraie maladroite de première ! En arrivant dans la salle, j'ai fait tomber tous mes livres … et moi avec ! Amusant comme première impression non ? En tout cas les élèves ont bien ri' Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire également et pour la réconforter je lui ai dit que moi aussi j'avais été très nerveuse pour mon premier cours. Ensuite, l'après-midi fut partager entre un cours aux 7ème année de Serdaigle, que je trouve au passage effroyablement savants, et la bibliothèque. Voilà, c'est tout pour cette première journée. »

Cassandra posa son stylo et referma son agenda. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Encore une fois, elle se dit que son bureau était incroyablement petit. Elle prit un petit calendrier et ajouta une note sur la date du lendemain. _Appeler Maman ! _En effet, elle risquait beaucoup d'ennuis si elle ne disait pas clairement à sa mère que tout allait bien et qu'elle avait bien ses deux bras (il ne faudrait surtout pas parler du livre mangeur de mains).

19 heures sonnèrent à l'horloge. Le soleil était presque couché. Il était temps de se préparer à aller au repas du soir. Elle sortit donc du bureau, le ferma à clé et se dirigea vers la salle commune. La journée aurait pu finir exactement comme elle avait commencé et elle en était persuadée. Elle fut cependant, surprise, d'être prise d'un léger mal de tête soudainement. Le pendentif magique qu'elle portait s'était mis soudain à émettre de la lumière. Puis elle se sentit très bizarre. Une voix…une voix dans sa tête semblait lui parler.

_-Jeune humaine ! Message…N'oublie pas…_

Au même moment, Poudlard fut soudain agité par des hurlements de loup et les cris des élèves. Un grand loup gris avait attendu tout le jour. Tapis dans un coin sombre guettant le coucher de ce soleil qui le brûlait par sa lumière. Maintenant il pouvait sortir et mener à bien la quête qu'on lui avait confiée il y a des années. Il regardait à présent de ses grands yeux jaunes les élèves qui fuyaient à sa vue. Non, il ne fallait pas boire leur sang ! Il devait faire vite avant que l'on en empêche. Mais où était-elle ?  Il courut alors le long du couloir, aboyant après ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Soudain, il la vit enfin. Elle était par terre, adossée à un pilier, la main sur son front douloureux. Et elle aussi, elle le vit.

Cassandra était comme pétrifiée. Un grand loup gris avait surgi de nulle part et maintenant il se trouvait face à elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être un animal normal. Alors qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui parlait. Le loup s'approcha doucement. Elle voulait crier au secours ou se lever et s'enfuir mais elle ne pouvait ni bouger ni dire un mot. Maintenant il était tout près d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa jambe. Non c'était bien un animal. Mais un animal puissant. Plus intelligent que les loups ordinaires.

-Non !, fit-elle faiblement.

_-Tu m'as oublié, petite humaine ? Pourtant nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ! Ma maîtresse m'a demandé quelque chose il y a longtemps ! C'est étrange, elle a trop bien fait son travail. Tu ne devrais même pas pens !_

-Vous… ne me voulez pas de mal ?

_-Non ! Bien sûr que non !... Je suis quand même content de te voir._

Cassandra ne sut pourquoi, mais elle tendit la main vers la bête sachant qu'elle ne risquait rien. Sa paume s'approcha du loup qui baissa la tête. Puis tout se passa au ralentit. Soudain une forme apparemment humaine avait surgi. Elle avait un couteau à la main et l'enfonça avec une rapidité incroyable dans le cœur de l'animal qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Le loup hurla de douleur et du sang tâcha la main que tendait Cassandra. Puis l'animal s'écroula, sa fourrure effleurant à peine les doigts de la jeune fille.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui avait tué le loup. Il était grand, enveloppé dans un grand manteau marron et un vieux chapeau était enfoncé sur ses cheveux châtains clairs parsemés de quelques cheveux gris brillant à la lumière. Ses bottes étaient tachées de boue séchée et autour de son cou il portait le même talisman de forme ronde et vert, qui luisait également. L'homme tourna vers elle ses yeux gris.

-Ça va, Miss ?, lui demanda t'il.

Cassandra ne semblait plus rien comprendre. Sa vue commençait à s'embrouiller. Son regard se posa sur le loup, qui avait rendu son dernier soupir. L'odeur du sang venait à ses narines. Ce même sang, qui provenait de la blessure, qui s'étalait lentement sur le parquet. Son cœur se serra. Un nom lui vint spontanément à l'esprit. Le nom de ce loup… C'était la seule chose qu'elle savait et dont elle était sûre.

-'Requiem' !, murmura t'elle avant de s'évanouir.


	6. Chapitre 5: Le réveil à l'infirmerie

Petit mot d'Arkel : Le titre de ce chapitre est nul, je n'ai pas pu en trouver un autre. Je viens à peine de commencer cette fic que j'ai déjà une idée pour une autre (toujours Harry Potter mais cette fois un AU des plus surprenants), j'espère que ce projet verra le jour. Merci à Dreyd pour ces reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup.

Chapitre 5 : Le réveil à l'infirmerie

Je me rappelle le jour où mon père est mort. Le jour où on est allé voir son corps, ma mère et moi. J'avais 10 ans. _«_ _C'est affreux !_ _»_, disaient des sorciers autour de moi. _«_ _Brice Payne n'a_ _vraiment pas eu de chance. Cela fait 4 ans qu'Il' est mort ou a disparu. Certains de ses sbires_ _ont pu passer entre les mailles du filet et se sont vengés des années après ! Pauvre petite et sa mère ! »_

Je me rappelle du visage de ma mère à ce moment-là. Un visage que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant. Une infinie tristesse comme si elle avait tout perdue. J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de m'approcher d'elle et de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle ne faisait que s'écarter. Et comme j'insistai, elle me repoussa et me cria soudain : « Arrête !! Tu n'es pas ma fille ! Celui qui est mort aujourd'hui n'est pas ton père ! Tu ne comprends rien ! »

J'étais trop atterrée pour pouvoir pleurer. Ma mère regretta sur le champ ces paroles, m'enlaça en fondant en larmes et m'implorant de lui pardonner.

C'est ce jour que j'ai compris. Celle que je considérai comme ma mère ne m'avait mis pas au monde. Mes vrais parents m'avaient-ils abandonnés ?

Cette journée, je l'ai enfermée au fond de moi pendant toutes ces années et maintenant elle refait surface. Je me souviens que je me suis évanouie. Je ne suis pas morte. Je le sais car j'ai l'impression de connaître le visage de la mort depuis longtemps. Pourquoi le fait de voir ce loup tué m'a t'il rendue si triste ? On dirait cependant que c'est la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre que je ressens. 

Cassandra ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un rouleau-compresseur lui était passé sur la tête, c'était évident, vu le mal de crâne qu'elle avait maintenant.

-Ah ! Vous vous réveillez enfin ?

Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, était penchée sur elle.

La jeune fille reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. C'était le petit matin. On l'avait couchée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et un drap blanc ainsi qu'une couverture étaient posés sur elle. Cassandra respira profondément. L'odeur est la même partout. La même que celle de l'infirmerie de son ancien lycée. Une odeur de plantes et de linge frais.

-Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?, demanda Madame Pomfresh.

-Je crois que ça va… Mis à part ce mal de tête !

-Le professeur Dumbledore va venir prendre de vos nouvelles mais il y a une personne qui souhaiterait discuter avec vous. Je lui ai dit que vous devriez dormir tranquillement mais il est têtu comme une mule !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit.

-Attendez une minute, O'Hara ! Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation d'entrer !

Cassandra se redressa sur son oreiller et put voir la personne qui était entrée. Elle fut surprise. C'était l'homme qui avait tué le loup. Il devait avoir 35 ans tout au plus et il arborait un grand sourire narquois. Madame Pomfresh avait l'air très en colère et voulait faire sortir l'indésirable dehors. L'homme au manteau marron lui prit alors les mains.

-Allons ! Allons ! Chère Madame Pompom !, commença t'il. Il faut que je la vois et cela ne prendra pas longtemps. Je vous ai entendu parler de là où j'étais, je suppose donc qu'elle est réveillée ! Et puis Dumbledore m'a donné son accord !

-Votre petit numéro ne marche pas avec moi !, s'écria t'elle en dégageant ses mains. Après ce qu'il s'est passé elle n'a peut-être pas envie de vous voir !

-Mais… Elle est tout à fait capable de me dire elle-même si elle veut me voir ou non ! N'est-ce pas Miss ?

Le soi-disant O'Hara avait adressé la parole à Cassandra, qui n'avait, depuis le début, pas eu le temps de dire un mot.

-Ah… Euh… Oui ! Si c'est important !, balbutia la jeune fille quelque peu intimidée.

-Trèèèèès !!

L'homme s'approcha d'elle plein d'entrain et lui serra la main avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Madame Pomfresh maugréa un 'imbécile d'irlandais' et retourna faire du rangement.

-Mon nom est Conrad O'Hara, Miss ! Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait peur ?

-Hé bien… Je n'ai pas trop compris…

-C'est normal ! Normal ! Il faut que je vous explique !

Le regard de Cassandra s'attarda alors sur le talisman autour du cou d'O'Hara puis sur le sien qui était posé sur le meuble en bois près d'elle. Les deux objets émettaient le même clignotement régulier.

-C'est en voyant cette amulette sur vous que j'ai compris !, continua O'Hara. Vous n'êtes pas de ce monde vous non plus ?

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes un…

-Moldu comme ils disent ! Comme je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques, j'avais besoin de cet objet pour mon travail ! Lorsque deux talismans sont près l'un de l'autre ils se mettent à briller ! C'est très beau n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais quel est votre travail ?, demanda la jeune fille.

- Je suis chasseur de vampires !

Cassandra resta un instant pétrifiée.

-Quoi ? Les vampires existent aussi ?

-Hélas oui ! Et il y a beaucoup ! Oh oui beaucoup !

-Mais le loup que vous avez tu

O'Hara prit alors une expression grave.

-Si, c'en était un !, dit-il. Un vampire lui avait fait boire son sang. Il s'est donc retrouvé immortel ! Cela fait des années que je le traque. Pauvre bête, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je l'ai tué. Cela devait être un brave animal avant qu'il boive ce sang maudit !

-D'où vient ce loup ?

-Ce serait plutôt à vous de me le dire !

Cassandra se sentit gênée et ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Avant de vous évanouir, vous avez prononcé son nom ! Comment le saviez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus il est venu me voir, moi !

-Il ne vous voulait pas de mal, apparemment !, s'écria le chasseur. C'est bien ça qui est étrange !

-Il était dangereux ?

-Plutôt oui ! Le vampire qui lui avait fait boire son sang était au service de Voldemort !

En entendant cela, Madame Pomfresh faillit faire tomber le plateau remplis d'onguents qu'elle transportait.

-Je pense que vous en avez entendu parler !, demanda O'Hara.

-Oui ! Mais je ne comprends pas le rapport qu'il y a avec moi… Quand ce loup est venu vers moi, j'étais comme hypnotisée et je ne pouvais pas fuir !

-C'est possible ! Les vampires ont beaucoup de facultés !… Bon, je vous crois Miss ! Désolé pour cette interrogatoire !…Ah il faudrait que je fasse une… Madame Pompom, où pourrais-je me laver les mains !

L'infirmière alla dans la pièce d'à côté en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible et revint avec une bassine d'eau et du savon.

-Vous êtes un amour, Madame Pompom ! Il me faudrait du coton et du désinfectant aussi !… Miss Payne c'est ça ?

-Oui !

-Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation de vous faire une prise de sang pour faire des analyses! Simple mesure de précaution !

-Quoi ? Vous êtes médecin aussi ?

O'Hara leva un instant les yeux en l'air en souriant.

-J'ai eu mon diplôme il y a quelques années à Londres ! Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on me prenne pour un médecin quand on me voit !, répondit-il en faisait un clin d'œil.

 -Fichue médecine moldue !!, ajouta Madame Pomfresh en déposant du coton et un flacon d'alcool à côté de la bassine. J'ai examiné cette petite, il lui faut du repos, une alimentation équilibrée ainsi que quelques potions !

-Les potions du professeur Rogue ont toujours été plus infectes que mes comprimés mais elles sont toujours efficaces ! Je conseille fortement à Miss Payne de les prendre !…Etes-vous d'accord pour la prise de sang, Miss ?

Cassandra hocha positivement de la tête. O'Hara sortit alors du sac caché sous son manteau un lacet et un étui dans lequel se trouvait une piqûre. Il noua le lacet autour de son bras pour que le sang s'accumule. Cassandra détourna la tête pour ne pas voir l'aiguille piquait dans son bras. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la vue du sang.

-Et voilà c'est fini ! Et vous avez bien le sang rouge, Miss !, s'écria O'Hara.

Pendant qu'il rangeait l'échantillon dans son sac, Madame Pomfresh arriva avec un plateau-repas.

-Il vous faut manger maintenant ma fille !, insista l'infirmière en posant le plateau sur les genoux de sa patiente.

Cassandra pâlit à vue d'œil. Elle mangerait bien la mandarine se trouvant sur le plateau mais sûrement pas le steak saignant. Après les événements de la veille, elle avait l'estomac noué.

-Mangez au moins la purée, Miss ! Voulez-vous du steak ?, demanda O'Hara qui apparemment n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps.

Après avoir dérangé encore une fois madame Pomfresh pour avoir un couvert de plus, O'Hara continua la conversation pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

-Les elfes de maison font vraiment une excellent cuisine !, s'extasia t'il en mangeant la viande à belles dents.

Cassandra supposa que c'étaient les petits êtres qui servaient les sorciers dont son père lui parlait souvent. La jeune fille eut un sourire nostalgique. Son père aussi vantait les mérites culinaires des elfes de maison.

-Dumbledore m'a dit que vous enseignez depuis hier à Poudlard ?

-Oui. Cela était vraiment tout nouveau pour moi !

-Cela ne sera pas facile de s'intégrer ici, Miss ! Croyez-moi je sais de quoi je parle ! Je suis né dans une famille, qui bien que moldue, combat les vampires depuis des siècles. J'ai l'habitude de côtoyer ces deux mondes sans pour autant faire partie de l'un ou de l'autre ! Heureusement j'ai rencontré des personnes comme votre Directeur. C'est une personne généreuse et très ouverte. A Pré-au-Lard on me connaît beaucoup également. On m'appelle souvent 'L'Irlandais' ce qui est à moitié vrai puisque ma mère était allemande et mon père de Dublin.

-Excusez-moi mais… J'ai du mal à croire que comme dans les romans fantastiques on combat les vampires avec de l'eau bénite et des pieux !

-Il y a du vrai dans ces histoires-l ! Un vampire doit avoir le cœur transpercé pour être tué et par n'importe quoi ! Quant aux crucifix, je m'en sers. C'est parce qu'ils sont tout simplement envoûtés par des sorciers. Cependant il est très difficile pour les sorciers d'avoir affaire à des Immortels car la magie a peu d'effets sur eux.

Cassandra aurait aimé en apprendre plus sur le loup et son maître mais O'Hara ne savait pas grand chose. Le professeur Dumbledore arriva à l'infirmerie comme il avait promis. Il avait l'air fatigué car, sûrement, il avait dû remettre les choses en ordre après l'intrusion du loup.

-Hé bien , Professeur Payne, allez-vous mieux ?

-Oui, je vous remercie !

-Je vois que Conrad vous tient compagnie. Je suis heureux que vous ne lui en vouliez pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir !

Cassandra se rappela alors sa première rencontre avec Dumbledore, quand celui-ci était venu la voir chez elle et lui avait demandé de devenir professeur à Poudlard. La jeune fille avait tout de suite apprécié ce vieillard aux yeux pétillants et sa gentillesse. La présence de O'Hara ne la gênait pas en effet. Si le Directeur avait confiance en lui, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Et puis lui et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup car ils avaient la chance de connaître deux mondes différents mais sans avoir vraiment trouvé leur place. Dans le monde moldu, Cassandra s'était souvent trouvée mal à l'aise et avait peu d'amis. Cependant elle ne se sentait pas encore habituée au monde sorcier.

L'extravagant O'Hara et Dumbledore finirent par être mis dehors par Madame Pomfresh qui avait utilisé toute sa dose de patience. Cassandra se recoucha dans son lit et ferma les yeux avant de tomber dans un sommeil apaisant.

Dernier mot d'Arkel : On sait maintenant qui est l'homme mystérieux vu dans les chapitres précédents. Ma source d'inspiration : Van Hellsing. Mais attention pas le Van Hellsing avec Hugh Jackman (que j'ai pas vu encore) !! O'Hara est loin d'avoir le même attirail d'armes pas possibles !! Non, je pensais plutôt au Van Hellsing interprété par (le génial !) Anthony Hopkins dans le  Dracula de Coppola. J'essaye cependant de m'en éloigner un peu. O'Hara aura son histoire propre et un rôle assez important à jouer. Au passage, dans le film de Coppola Gary Oldman n'est-il pas à tomber par terre ?! Moi qui n'aimais trop Sirius Black (méchant ! Le pov Rogue !) je me suis mystérieusement réconciliée avec lui depuis que Gary Oldman joue son rôle dans les films d'HP, bizarre non ?


	7. Chapitre 6: La curiosité de Cassandra

Petit mot d'Arkel : Bonjour à tous ! Un chapitre pas terrible, on y apprend pas grand chose mais selon moi il est indispensable pour que Cassandra en sache un peu plus sur Harry et Drago. Enfin si, on y apprend quelques trucs sur O'Hara et certains se demanderont oh pourquoi Rogue est excédé ou énervé par l'attitude de Cassie. Dans le prochain chapitre, arrivera le professeur d'Arts Plastiques !!

Dédicace spécial à Dreyd qui me soutient par ses reviews ! Mais merci aux autres aussi ! Gros gros bisous à ma petite deviloute qui se reconnaîtra et qui entre deux fics HP yaoi aura peut-être le temps de lire ce chapitre 6 !

Et vive Gary Oldman !

Chapitre 6 : La curiosité de Cassandra

Cassandra poussa gaiement la porte de la salle des professeurs. Madame Pomfresh avait finalement accepté de la laisser sortir de l'infirmerie.

-Bonjour !, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Quelques professeurs étaient en train de prendre le thé et de discuter entre eux.

-Alors, ça va mieux ?, s'écria Tonks qui se leva de sa chaise pour lui donner un thé.

-Oui, je vais bien !

-Justement on parlait de toi et de… tu sais… pour le loup !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, voyant que le sujet était inapproprié, changea soudain de conversation.

-On parlait aussi du nouveau professeur qui doit arriver demain !

-Le professeur d'Arts Plastiques ? Que sait-on de lui ?, demanda Cassandra.

-On n'a rien voulu nous dire !, fit le professeur Flitwick. Le professeur Dumbledore a préféré gardé le secret, même à nous !

-Je suis sûr que c'est un jeune homme !, continua Madame Chourave. Nous avons déjà deux petites jeunes !

En entendant cela, Tonks se rembrunit mais Cassandra se rendit compte que ce n'est qu'un jeu de sa part.

-Il paraît que vous avez reçu la visite de O'Hara ce matin ?, demanda soudain le professeur Sinistra à Cassandra.

-Quel sale type !, laissa échapper Tonks qui apparemment avait la main qui lui démangeait.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Je… Enfin j'étais en route pour voir Cassandra quand il m'a presque sauté dessus !

Le professeur Chourave soupira profondément.

-O'Hara est… comment dire… un joyeux-luron !, dit-elle.

-Cet homme est un goujat !, coupa le professeur Sinistra. Il ne peut s'empêcher de compter fleurette aux jeunes filles !

-Professeur Sinistra, vous dites cela parce qu'il ne vous a jamais remarqu !

Cassandra eut du mal à avaler son thé tellement elle était surprise et toussota quelque peu.

-O'Hara est un…, commença t'elle.

-Un coureur de jupons, Miss Payne !, finit Madame Chourave. Mais il n'a rien à craindre, ma petite ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui !… En y réfléchissant c'est un homme fascinant…

-En tout cas, la prochaine fois qu'il m'accoste en me disant 'vous êtes charmante, jeune fille ! Que faites-vous ce soir ?' comme il a fait ce matin et bien je vais me le…

Tonks ne termina pas sa phrase car elle aurait franchi les limites de la convenance.

-Il ne t'a pas agacé toi ?

-Non !, répondit sa collègue. Je l'ai trouvé quelque peu…agité mais de là à dire que…

-Bon, oublions cet imbécile d'Irlandais… Cassandra, tu avais demandé les dossiers de tes élèves ! Ceux des Gryffondor et des Serpentard sont sur cette table !, indiqua la métamorphomage d'un coup de tête. Pour les autres maisons, le professeur MacGonagall te les fera passer plus tard !

Oubliant soudain O'Hara, la jeune fille se rua vers les dossiers, emportée par sa curiosité.

-Je vais les lire dans mon bureau !, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

D'un peu plus, elle rentrait en collision avec le professeur Rogue, qui lui souhaitait entrer. Derechef, elle se mit en position 'garde à vous'.

-B… Bonjour Professeur !

-Vous avez pris votre potion ?, dit Rogue d'un ton dur en ne donnant même pas la peine de répondre aux salutations.

-Oui ! Merci pour tout !

Le professeur fit un signe de tête, ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait partir. Cassandra s'éloigna alors à grandes enjambées de la salle des professeurs.

En chemin, elle rencontra quelques élèves dont Seamus Finnigan qui lui fit part de son admiration sans borne pour O'Hara. Elle ne l'écouta que très distraitement car elle était quelque peu énervée de n'avoir pu tenir tête à l'imposant professeur de Potions. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son bureau, cette pensée s'évanouit tout de suite. Enfin elle pouvait en savoir plus sur le petit Harry Potter et ce gredin de Malefoy qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ces dossiers-là même les élèves n'y avaient accès et Cassandra était rassurée de la confiance que Dumbledore lui avait accordé en lui y laissant l'accès.

Elle voulut passer directement aux livrets des 5ème année mais elle se raviva. Il fallait qu'elle prenne son rôle au sérieux et tenir compte de tous ses élèves. En parcourant ceux de 4ème année un nom lui parut familier. La mignonne Ginny Weasley qu'elle avait vue dans le train, petite sœur de Ronald et cadette d'une famille nombreuse. Cassandra hocha pensivement la tête. Elle aurait aimé avoir un frère et une sœur pour combler la solitude de son enfance.

Après avoir parcouru les dossiers des 4ème année elle se lança dans celui des 5ème . Elle commença par ceux des Serpentard. Crabbe, Goyle, ces deux-là ne semblaient pas être intelligents, il y allait avoir du travail. Parkinson… elle avait remarqué cette fille au regard méprisant et à la drôle de tête. Drago Malefoy… Issu d'une riche et ancienne famille sorcier. Cassandra haussa un sourcil. Son père était à Azkaban ?! C'était quoi ça déj ?! Après quelques minutes de réflexion elle se rappela que c'était une prison. Elle eut un frisson. Les prisons sorcières ne devaient pas être comme les prisons moldues. En fait elle en avait une image de cachots moyenâgeux et elle ne devait sûrement pas être éloignée de la vérité. Elle eut donc un petit élan de sympathie pour le garçon mais gardant bien en mémoire que ce gamin-là, bien que pas vraiment méchant dans le fond, faisait le caid pour se faire remarquer et respecter.

Puis se fut au tour des Gryffondor. Elle mit le dossier de Potter de côté, souhaitant le traiter en dernier. Hermione Granger… On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi intelligente à son âge. Seamus Finnigan... Pas étonnant qu'il était un fan de O'Hara, étant irlandais lui-meme. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil… qui aimaient bien les histoires romantiques. Neville Longdubat… un garçon fort timide. Ronald Weasley… qui lui n'aimait pas les histoires pour 'filles'.

Elle se décida à ouvrir le dossier de Harry Potter. Et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise.

Potter orphelin ! Potter qui, à l'âge d'un an, avait empêché de nuire celui dont les sorciers ne souhaitent pas prononcer le nom, Lord Voldemort. Il était le Survivant, gardant cependant en souvenir de cette confrontation une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Bah ça !!, s'écria à haute voix la jeune fille.

Potter devait être une célébrité dans le monde des sorciers et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'on faisait attention à lui. Cassandra continua de parcourir le livret, regardant ses notes cette fois. Le garçon avait beaucoup de problèmes avec la discipline des Potions. Dus aux sautes d'humeur de Rogue ? Elle en avait bien l'impression.

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie car on frappa à la porte. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, le nouveau professeur dit 'entrez' sans avoir demander qui c'était. La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement assez dérangeant pour les oreilles, laissant entrevoir l'uniforme de l'école.

Cassandra avait une folle envie de sauter sur sa chaise et de crier sa joie. Le premier élève qui allait la voir dans son bureau, sûrement pour demander conseil. Elle fut quelque peu déçue quand elle s'aperçut que ce n'était que Potter, de plus qui avait un air aigri. 

-Bonjour !, dit-elle cependant en souriant. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-J'ai besoin de…, commença le garçon avant de s'arrêter juste une seconde le temps de s'apercevoir que le bureau était incroyablement étroit. J'ai besoin de mon dossier scolaire. Enfin il faut que vous le donnez tout de suite au Professeur Rogue.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda t'elle simplement, ce qui sembla agacer Harry qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de répondre.

-Pour savoir si oui ou non je peux assister à ses cours !, répondit-il en grinçant discrètement des dents.

Cassandra eut soudain un sursaut. Est-ce que Potter avait entendu le 'Bah ça' qu'elle avait poussé il y a quelques secondes, ce qui expliquerait l'énervement de l'élève qui aurait deviné qu'elle avait enfin percuté qui il était. Ou alors la perspective de devoir passer un entretien avec Rogue, qu'il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup aimé. La jeune fille en conclut qu'il valait mieux opter pour la seconde hypothèse.

 -Je vois !, dit-elle. Je vais lui amener ! Vous venez avec moi ?

Potter hocha positivement la tête, gardant toujours un air renfrogné.

Pendant qu'ils descendaient aux cachots, ils ne dirent pas un mot, Cassandra jugeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas parler de son dossier au garçon.

Ce fut Harry qui frappa à le porte du bureau de Rogue. Quant à la jeune fille, elle eut un frisson. Ces cachots étaient vraiment lugubres. Le bureau du professeur de Potions l'était également. Cassandra eut quelque peu l'estomac retourné quand elle vit les nombreuses fioles et flacons se trouvant sur les étagères et se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer de deviner ce qu'ils contenaient.

-Ah vous êtes revenu Potter ?, fit alors Rogue avec un sourire méprisant. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez pris les dossiers, Miss Payne !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai eu le temps de lire ceux qu'on m'avait donnés !, dit Cassandra en faisant son possible pour ne pas devenir raide comme un piquet et sachant très bien que sa consultation totale des dossiers était le dernier souci de Rogue.

Elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce et se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant juste avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers Harry.

-Bonne chance, Potter !, dit-elle avec son meilleur sourire.

Harry resta un instant surpris. Cassandra conclut que le léger rictus qui s'attardait sur les lèvres du garçon était un début de sourire. Quant à Rogue, il demeura impassible, cependant assez impatient de faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à Harry. C'est à dire lui faire comprendre dans un premier temps qu'il ne serait jamais pris car trop indiscipliné et paresseux, pour finir par lui dire au dernier moment que finalement il assisterait bien  à ses cours au prix de beaucoup de travail de la part du garçon et grâce à la grande indulgence de son professeur de Potions. De toute façon Rogue n'avait pas le choix, Dumbledore avait fortement opté en la faveur d'Harry.

Le professeur Payne était partie et Harry attendait sans grande joie l'avalanche de reproches qui allait tomber sur sa tête. Rogue ouvrit la bouche mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler.

Par l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau, on pouvait voir la tête ainsi que le sourire gêné de Cassandra qui s'était soudain rappelée qu'elle ne connaissait pas le chemin du retour.

-Euh… Excusez-moi ! On remonte par la droite ou par la gauche ?

Rogue avait prit sa tête dans sa main gauche et il semblait  à la limite d'exploser. Harry le trouva bizarre et s'étonna encore plus quand il entendit Rogue marmonner faiblement qu'elle et son père étaient pareils.

-A droite, Miss Payne ! A droite !!, fit-il sentant qu'un mal de tête allait bientôt lui arriver.

-Désolée ! Merci !, dit-le professeur avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

 Harry fut assez amusé de cette petite scène. Il se sentait plus d'attaque à être confronter à Rogue, qu'il détestait plus que tout maintenant, qui avait été légèrement perturbé. Ce professeur Payne ajoutée à Tonks, quelle année l'attendait !


	8. Chapitre 7: Le professeur d'Arts Plastiq...

Petit mot d'Arkel : merci pour ta review Dreyd, c'est vrai que si je cherchais à avoir pleins de review il suffirait que je fasse un slash sur un des couples yaoi classiques qu'on peut voir souvent sur ffnet… De toute façon je serai incapable d'en faire une (si si c'est vrai)

Enfin arrive le professeur d'Arts Plastiques… et difficile de dire que je ne suis pas fan de mangas après avoir fait ce chapitre !

Chapitre 7 : Le professeur d'Arts Plastiques Sorciers

Cassandra était rassurée. Tonks avait accepté de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard pour contacter sa mère. Les appareils électroniques ne marchant pas à Poudlard, elle avait laissé son portable chez elle. La jeune fille fut marquée par l'aspect original du lieu. Les maisons de Pré-au-Lard ressemblaient un peu à celles qu'on trouvait en montagne, bordées de sapins. Comme Tonks marchait très vite, Cassandra n'eut pas le temps de trop regarder les boutiques. Boutiques de bonbons, de vêtements, ressemblant seulement dans la forme aux commerces moldus. Pour la première fois, la jeune fille se sentit fondue dans la masse. Personne ne pouvait soupçonner qu'elle était d'origine moldue, étant donné ses vêtements sorciers. Aucun élève ne l'avait vue autrement que dans la tunique et la cape marrons qu'elle portait, et même dans le train. Cela était cependant suffisant pour attiser la curiosité des étudiants. Dans le Poudlard Express, elle avait attiré l'attention (et même la méfiance) du jeune Harry Potter. A Poulard, elle était un nouveau professeur. Mais là, à Pré-au-Lard, les regards ne se tournaient plus vers elle, si bien qu'elle oubliât un temps la difficile épreuve qu'il l'attentait. Et c'était bien une épreuve. Fallait-il parler à sa mère de ''l´accident'' ? Elle deviendrait sûrement morte d'inquiétude de savoir que sa chère fille ait été confronté à un loup féroce, qui plus est vampire. La voix de Tonks la tira soudain de sa léthargie.

-Dépêche-toi ! On est arriv !

Cassandra regarda l'enseigne du bâtiment devant lequel Tonks s'était arrêtée. ''Les Trois Balais''. Apparemment, c'était une taverne. La femme qui tenait le bar ressemblait à une tenancière de saloon. Une fois que Tonks lui expliqua la situation, madame Rosmerta s'approcha de Cassandra, un torchon dans une main.

-Vous voulez utiliser l'appareil ? Je vous préviens, il marche à la monnaie moldue.

Il n'y avait pas de problème, Cassandra avait quelques livres sur elle.

Madame Rosmerta l'amena alors près des cuisines. Dans un coin, parmi des caisses et quelques toiles d'araignées, il y avait une cabine téléphonique. Cette cabine était bien anglaise, sa couleur rouge, bien que pâli par le temps, la trahissait. Elle ne servait pas souvent mais elle était tout de même utile pour un grand nombre de sorciers étant d'origine moldue qui pouvait téléphoner à leur famille. Cassandra savait qu'une simple lettre envoyée par un hibou ne suffisait à sa mère. Elle voulait entendre sa voix, qu'il y ait une échange de paroles. Comment pourrait-elle lui faire des reproches convaincants par la correspondance ? Heureusement pour Cassandra, sa mère ne connaissait pas les Beuglantes. Même si elle n'était pas courant des événements à Poudlard, sa mère lui dirait sans doute de revenir et que sa place n'était pas ici. La jeune fille avait des raisons de s'enfuir en courant mais à présent elle souhaitait tout de même rester à l'école. Bien sûr ce n'était pas évident mais elle avait fini par s'attacher à cet endroit. Elle aurait aimé avoir été une sorcière et y suivre sa scolarité. Mais elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Si cela se trouvait, elle n'avait pas une once de sang sorcier, comme elle avait été adoptée.

Cassandra, voyant furtivement les gestes d'une Tonks de plus en plus agitée, décrocha le combiné, mit des pièces dans l'appareil et composa le numéro de chez elle. Cela ne sonna qu'une seule fois. La jeune fille soupira, sa mère avait dû se ruer sur le téléphone.

-C'est moi, maman !, dit la jeune fille.

-Cassie ! Tu vas bien ?, fit Lilian Payne d'une voix hésitante.

-Oui.

-Cassie… je veux que tu t'en ailles !

Le silence qui suivit mit la puce à l'oreille de Cassandra. Sa mère était contre ce poste à Poudlard mais lui dire cela si brusquement sans essayer de lui poser des arguments convaincants…

-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai reçu un courrier du professeur Dumbledore, répondit-elle simplement.

-Quoi ?! Tu connais le Directeur ?

-Un peu…

-Et tu l'as contacté pour qu'il te donne des informations sur moi ?, demanda la jeune fille d'un ton de reproche.

-Oui… et non ! Là n'est pas la question. Tu as été attaqué par un loup ! Cet endroit est dangereux ! Je ne VEUX pas que tu restes plus longtemps là-bas !

Le mot sonna mal à l'oreille de Cassandra qui se dit que sa mère commençait à aller trop loin.

-Malheureusement tu ne peux pas décider pour moi.

-Mais…

-Maman, je sais que tu t'inquiète pour moi !, coupa la jeune fille d'une voix plus douce. Mais je me plais ici et j'ai un travail ! Et puis c'est le monde de papa…

-Ce monde qui me la prit… Je ne veux pas que toi aussi…

-Tout va bien ! Je doute que Dumbledore t'ait dit que je suis en danger. Poulard est le lieu le plus sûr du monde sorcier et sans doute du monde moldu également !

-Tu exagères… Tu ne changeras pas d'avis donc. Bon, ma chérie, si tu l'as décidé… Tu m'appelleras souvent hein ?

-Oui ! Oui ! Et je t'écrirai aussi, il y a pleins de choses à raconter !… Il faut que je te laisse, cette vieille cabine mange l'argent à une vitesse folle !

-D'accord… Au revoir, ma chérie !

-Au revoir maman !, fit Cassandra , après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Un lourd poids lui était enlevé des épaules. Elle comprenait l'attitude de sa mère mais elle était contente d'avoir pu lui faire entendre qu'elle ne bougerait pas de Poulard. Elle se tourna alors vers Tonks, qui attendait toujours devant le bar.

-Vite ! Vite !, lui dit-elle. On va être en retard !

C'est vrai que devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre le Professeur d'Arts Plastiques Sorciers. Et Cassandra non plus ne voulait pas rater ça.

 Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent en sueur à la Salle Commune. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés et elles rejoignirent les professeurs qui ne faisaient pas cours entre 11h et midi.

-Il est arriv !, fit le professeur Chourave.

Cassandra et Tonks eurent la même grimace de déception.

-Mais vous n'avez rien rat !, continua le professeur pour les rassurer et d'un ton plus bas comme pour confier un grand secret. Personne ne l'a encore vu, à part Dumbledore évidemment ! Le nouveau enseignant est, selon Rusard, dans son bureau et normalement au dîner ils arriveront tous les deux ensemble !

-Pourquoi tant de secrets ?!, s'irrita la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Je ne tiens plus en place, moi !

-Dumbledore aime bien faire durer le suspens. Et nous n'échappons pas à la règle ! Une information est tout de même passée ! Le nouveau professeur… n'est pas anglais !

-Mais il est quoi alors ? Je veux savoir !!, continua Tonks, sous le regard amusé de ses collègues.

Midi sonna. Et quelques minutes après, les élèves commencèrent à affluer. Deux places étaient libres au milieu de la table des professeurs et on soupçonna qu'il faudrait bientôt l'agrandir : l'arrivée de trois professeurs de plus et la présence d'Hagrid qui comptait pour au moins deux ou trois personnes n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Les étudiants étaient aussi impatients que les professeurs de voir le nouveau professeur. Rusard et Miss Teigne n'étaient  pas à leur place habituelle et ils n'étaient pas avec Dumbledore quand celui entra enfin dans la pièce. Le Directeur était accompagné d'un jeune homme qui était sans aucun doute le nouveau professeur. Il est de taille moyenne, les cheveux courts noirs et à l'expression neutre. Maintenant, l'on pouvait se faire une petite idée de lui : il avait les yeux bridés et portait une tunique noire et bleue sur lequel était cousue de chaque côté des épaules le symbole du yin et du yang. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent aux sièges laissés libres, puis Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Chers élèves, chers professeurs ! Je dois d'abord m'excuser de vous avoir cacher plus longtemps l'identité du professeur d'Arts Plastiques. Ce jeune homme arrive de loin et il a été l'élève du plus prestigieux peintre sorcier de son pays et qui est un de mes amis. Je vous présente Monsieur Ryûji Maeba, qui vient du Japon !

Tonks se pencha à l'oreille de son amie.

« Un japonais ? Il est allé le chercher bien loin ! »

Le jeune homme se leva de son siège et inclina légèrement la tête.

« C'est un grand honneur pour moi que d'enseigner mon art et celui de mon maître dans une école aussi prestigieuse. Mes cours se dérouleront le mercredi et le jeudi soir à 18 heures. Les débutants peuvent s'inscrire naturellement. Je vous demanderai juste d'être assidu à mes cours. Le reste du temps je compte travailler sur mes peintures car je participe à des expositions un peu partout dans le monde mais si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez me contacter en dehors des cours. Je ne connais que peu l'Angleterre et ses coutumes, je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance si vous trouvez mon comportement étrange. »

Dumbledore mit alors sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Le repas se déroula et se finit normalement.

Une fois dans la salle des Professeurs, le nouvel arrivé fut très vite entouré. Le japonais répondait toujours avec un sourire calme et ses attitudes étaient posées. Tonks et Cassandra étaient un peu part et se mirent à discuter.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?, demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Un japonais ici ! C'est incroyable !

 -En tout cas, ça fait plaisir d'avoir un jeune de plus parmi nous ! Mais… je ne savais pas que les japonais étaient aussi calmes et polis !

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent soudain. Rusard était rentré dans la salle, le visage tout rouge, et avec un sac à la main. Et le sac bougeait.

-Je l'ai enfin attrapé, Monsieur le Directeur !, s'écria le concierge à Dumbledore.

Le professeur Maeba se rua alors vers Rusard.

-S'il vous plait, rendez le moi !, supplia t'il.

-Cette sale bête a attaqué ma chatte !!, s'insurgea le concierge. J'ai passé deux heures à lui courir après !

-On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, Argus ! Rendez-lui son animal !

Devant l'ordre de Dumbledore, Rusard donna le sac au professeur Maeba. En sorti un animal étrange qui ressemblait à un raton laveur.

-Aki, tu vas bien ?, demanda Maeba.

-Aki pas content !, s'écria l'animal.

-Ça alors, il parle ?, s'étonna Cassandra. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un tanuki !, expliqua Tonks. C'est une créature magique typiquement japonaise qui ressemble au raton-laveur et qui peut se transformer à volonté.

-Aki pas raton-laveur !! Aki pas content parce que méchant chat l'avoir griff !!Et que méchant homme enfermer dans un sac !! Mais Aki content d'avoir retrouvé Maître Ryûji !, couina le tanuki avant de se blottir contre Maeba.

-Je suis désolé si Aki a posé des problèmes !, s'excusa le jeune homme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas !, fit Dumbledore en souriant. Tout est arrangé maintenant !… Vous avez un long chemin vous et votre compagnon, vous devriez vous reposer dans votre chambre.

Le professeur Maeba fit une légère courbette et quitta la salle des Professeurs avec son tanuki sur son épaule. Celui-ci avant de disparaître avec son maître fit une grimace à Rusard qui semblait prêt à exploser.

Les deux jeunes filles eurent un sourire amusé. Ce petit tanuki était très mignon quoique un peu espiègle. Cassandra fut cependant surprise de voir que l'image lisse du début de Maeba avait soudain disparu quand il s'était inquiété pour son animal. L'affection du jeune homme pour son tanuki était attendrissante et elle fut contente d'avoir pu voir chez lui ce côté de sa personnalité. Elle avait hâte de faire un peu plus sa connaissance.


	9. Chapitre 8: Un chasseur de vampires et u...

Petit mot d'Arkel : J'ai mis du temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, je l'avoue ! J''ai dû travailler cet été et j'ai des examens de repêchage bientôt ! Mais c'est un mal pour un bien car ce chapitre est plus long ! Bisous à tous qui me lisent, à Dreyd, aux membres du cflm si elles viennent me lire et à ma deviloute !

Chapitre 8 : Un chasseur de vampires et une prophétie en pleine nuit

Harry, la tête dans la paume de sa main, essayait difficilement de se concentrer sur le cours du professeur Mac Gonagall. Non vraiment les cours de la sixième année étaient de plus en plus difficiles. Rogue avait finalement décidé de le laisser assister à ses cours mais devait en échange faire des devoirs en plus. Il n'avait pas même pas eu le temps de se pencher sur le sujet pour la rédaction du professeur Payne. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué et allait céder au sommeil si un coup de coude de Ron ne le fit pas sursauter.

L'heure d'après, il avait cours avec Tonks. Bien qu'elle y mettait beaucoup de bonne volonté Harry n'était pas tout à fait persuadé de son efficacité. Ce serait à peu près correct si la classe n'était pas aussi chahutée et si Tonks ne faisait pas renverser quelque chose à tout moment. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses annonça le sujet du cours, paraissant légèrement énervée.

-Je sais que vous avez déjà étudié les vampires, commença t'elle d'une voix sèche. Mais il se trouve que nous avons… une personne ''spéciale '' qui est près d'ici donc…

Tonks ouvrit la porte de la salle derrière laquelle était O'Hara en train de fumer la pipe.

-Il est interdit de fumer ici !, lui dit-elle en soupirant.

-Pardon !, fit O'Hara en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant d'éteindre sa pipe et de la ranger dans une poche de son manteau. C'était pour patienter !

Tonks jeta un regard furieux au chasseur avant de s'adresser de nouveau à la classe.

-O'Hara est un des derniers chasseurs de vampires ! Il a ''gentiment'' accepté de vous faire part de ses connaissances.

-Du moins le minimum !, continua fièrement O'Hara. On n'apprend pas tellement de choses en une journée. Bon…

Toute la classe le fixait avec des grands yeux étonnés. O'Hara, légèrement gêné, se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Donc… Voyons voir ce que je peux faire de vous !, s'écria t'il soudain avant de s'asseoir sur une table et d'ôter son chapeau. Si vous vous trouvez face à un vampire quel geste aurait vous en premier ?

La plupart des élèves sortirent leur baguette et se mirent en position d'attaque.

En voyant cela, le chasseur se mit à rire doucement.

-Vous êtes bien des sorciers, vraiment !

Le chasseur se leva alors et passa entre les rangs, les mains dans le dos.

-Non ce n'est pas ça qu'il faut faire en premier ! Qui peut me dire pourquoi ?

Hermione leva immédiatement la main.

-Parce que les vampires craignent peu la magie !

-Très bien, jeune fille ! Qui peut me dire maintenant quelle arme la plus puissante chez un vampire ?

-Ses crocs ?… Ses griffes ?… Sa grande force ?…, se risquaient à dire quelques élèves.

-Vous avez en partie raison, mais là n'est pas sa plus grande force ! Le savez-vous Miss ?, demanda O'Hara en se penchant légèrement vers Hermione.

-Euh…, semblait hésiter la jeune fille, quelque peu embarrassée.

-Allons allons, vous le savez bien !

-Sa plus grande arme c'est… la séduction !

Ron et Harry regardèrent surpris leur camarade qui leur murmura avec un air de reproche : «Ben oui ! Et alors ? »

-Très bien ! C'est ça ! Les vampires sont très séduisants, c'est pour ça qu'il est aisé pour eux de piéger leur victime !

-Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour ne jamais vous faire prendre !, s'exclama Tonks en étouffant un rire.

-Je me suis déjà fait duper… une fois !, dit soudain d'un ton glacial O'Hara. Ne croyez pas qu'un vampire est simplement une créature à la peau horriblement pâle et aux lèvres rouges ! Il a la capacité de vous envoûter ! Certains ont même l'apparence… d'ange…

Un grand silence suivit ces paroles. Un nuage passa devant les yeux du chasseur, puis il retrouva son sourire.

-Donc premier point, méfiez-vous des très jolies jeunes filles ou jeunes hommes ! Vous voyez les Vénales ? C'est la même chose ! Sauf qu'une Vénale ne vous sautera pas au cou pour boire votre sang ! Quoiqu'une fois j'ai connu une Vénale particulièrement virulente…

Il aurait continué sans aucun doute si Tonks ne lui avait pas jeté un regard des plus meurtriers. De plus le chasseur regardait à présent vers la porte de la salle de cours. Elle était ouverte et Cassandra se trouvait là. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence.

-Bonjour, Professeur Payne!, s'écria t'il.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

-Ah… Euh désolée !, dit Cassandra gênée. Je ne voulais pas écouter aux portes ! C'était tellement intéressant, je ne voulais pas vous couper !

-Vous pouvez assister à ce cours, rien ne vous empêche ! Il faudrait juste que je vous vois après le cours !

-Je vous en prie, ne faites pas attention à moi ! Continuez !

O'Hara recommença donc à prodiguer ses conseils. Les élèves furent encore plus enthousiastes car il leur montra le peu de l'attirail qu'il avait caché sous son manteau. Lorsque le cours fut fini, il sortit avec Cassandra jusqu'au le parc de Poudlard. Un vent frais faisait onduler la surface du lac, tandis qu'un groupe de premières années couraient entre les arbres.

Un garçon aux boucles blondes passa rapidement près de Cassandra.

-Hé Nahmias !, s'écrièrent les autres se trouvant derrière lui. Attends-nous !

Ce nom fit sursauter un instant la jeune fille. Peut-être avait-elle mal entendu ?

-C'est une bien belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?, fit O'Hara les yeux au ciel. Professeur ?

-Ah euh… oui !, répondit elle en regardant s'éloigner le groupe d'élèves.

-Je voulais vous parler des résultats de vos analyses.

Un silence suivit.

-J'ai… quelque chose ?

-Non ! Tout est normal !, finit par dire O'Hara en souriant. A part peut-être… Tenez, prenez ça !

Et il lui tendit une boîte de comprimés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Vous manquez de fer, chère Demoiselle ! Trois fois par jour pendant un mois, c'est bien compris !

-Je suis soulagée. Je croyais que c'était…autre chose !

-Il est normal que vous soyez un peu tendue en ce moment ! Pensez à bien vous reposer !… Il est temps pour moi de partir ! J'ai été content d'avoir… pu enseigner quelques bases aux élèves de Poudlard et aussi de vous avoir rencontrer !

Cassandra se remémora alors la réputation de séducteur du chasseur de vampires.

-Ah.. C'est gentil ! Votre cours était… M… merci ! Au revoir !!, balbutia t'elle.

-Vous êtes une charmante petite ! Prenez soin de vous !, dit O'Hara avant de lui faire un signe de main et de s'en aller.

-Charmant… petite ?!, répéta t'elle interloquée. Mais il me parle comme…

Elle retourna au château et se dirigea vers la salle des Professeurs où elle retrouva Tonks, seule.

-Alors il ne t'a pas trop embêtée, j'espère ?, s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, lui sautant presque dessus.

-Non, ça va !, dit Cassandra avec un air renfrogné.

-Quoi tu es en colère ?

-Tonks ?, demanda sa collègue en se posant sur un siège.

-Oui ?

-Je fais si jeune que ça ?

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient en train de relire leurs notes de Métamorphoses quand Ginny et Dean Thomas arrivèrent à la Salle des Gryffondor, ils avaient un air enjoué et portaient une toile sous leur bras.

-Alors ce premier cours de peinture ?, demanda Seamus Finnigan.

-C'était génial !, répondit Dean. Très intéressant ! J'ai hâte d'apprendre le sort pour animer ma peinture.

-Aki, le tanuki est vraiment adorable !, continua Ginny. Si on avait besoin d'un modèle, il se transformait en l'objet souhait ! C'est chouette, non ?

-Ils ont l'air de s'être bien amusés à ce cours d'introduction, dit Hermione avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait le nez maintenant dans un livre de sorts. Harry, tu as fait le devoir pour le professeur Payne ?

Harry maugréa dans sa barbe une réponse incompréhensible que sa camarade comprit pour un non.

-Tu as jusqu'à lundi, Harry !

-Je sais !

-Et toi Hermione ? Tu as fini ?, demanda Ron.

-Bien sûr ! C'est vraiment un sujet simple ! Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème à rendre une simple rédaction, sans compter que le professeur n'a pas l'air d'être très rigoureuse !

-« Parler de quelque chose qu'on aime » ! Je suis sûr que la copie de Malefoy sera entièrement consacrer à comment il adore faire souffrir Harry !, fit Ron avec un sourire railleur.

Harry ferma violemment son livre.

-Je vais me coucher !, dit-il avant de prendre ses affaires et de se diriger vers le dortoir.

Ses deux camarades le regardèrent s'éloigner, quelque peu surpris de sa réaction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?, s'écria le rouquin.

-Depuis la mort de Sirius, il a les nerfs à fleur de peau !, fit Hermione. De plus, Rogue lui mène la vie dure !

-Tu ne nous apprends rien !

Hermione lui lança un regard ténébreux avant de s'en aller elle aussi.

La nuit qui suivit la visite d'O'Hara s'annonçait calme et la température était même assez douce pour que Cassandra ouvre la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un courant d'air frais.

Elle s'était endormie rapidement et d'un sommeil paisible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à rêver.

De multitudes d'images envahirent alors son esprit. Des images qu'elle connaissait d'abord : son père, sa mère, Abel… Puis d'autres encore, un défilement de lieux et de visages mais inconnus. Un grand arbre millénaire, un inexprimable sentiment de nostalgie… Puis une tour en feu, représentation si vivace qu'elle avait l'impression que les poumons lui brûlaient… ensuite la vision floue de l'arbre réapparut… une femme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés qui se tenait à côté… elle ouvrit la bouche et prononça des mots :

« Jedusor, vous ne devriez pas être ici ! »

Cassandra se réveilla en sueur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ses images ?! Et son cou lui démangeait et lui brûlait fortement. Elle allait regarder ce qu'elle avait dans le miroir mais une agitation se fit entendre dans le couloir. Elle se précipita hors de la chambre et vit plusieurs professeurs en robe de chambre regroupés en un même point. La jeune fille s'approcha. Le professeur Trelawney, dans une sorte de transe, répétait à vive voix les mêmes paroles.

-Le Mal Gris !! Le Mal Gris !! Bientôt il reviendra !! Bientôt il reviendra !!

Les Professeurs MacGonagall et Chourave essayaient d'appeler Trelawney pour la faire revenir à la raison.

-Que se passe t'il ?, s'hasarda timidement Cassandra.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Payne !, dit MacGonagall en évitant de peu de se prendre un grand geste de Trelawney dans la figure. Retournez-vous coucher !

Le professeur de Divination leva alors sa main et pointa son index sur la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit pour ensuite tomber inerte dans les bras de ses consœurs.

Cassandra resta stupéfaire. Qu'allait-elle dire sur elle ? Elle resta clouée devant le couloir pendant que Trelawney était emportée par les professeurs, seul le froid des dalles de pierre sur ses pieds nus lui firent reprendre ses esprits. Elle finit par retourner dans sa chambre pour s'enrouler dans ses draps mais elle ne retrouva pas le sommeil.

Cet événement la tourmenta encore le lendemain, cependant les cours et le travail à la bibliothèque lui prirent tellement de temps qu'elle n'eut plus le temps d'y repenser par la suite. Ses élèves lui avaient rendus les rédactions qu'elle leur avait demandées et elle avait eu le temps de les corriger pour le cours suivant. Le lundi matin, elle arriva dans la salle de cours avec ses copies où l'attendaient les 6ème années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Avant de commencer à parler, elle remarqua le teint légèrement vaseux d'Harry Potter, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Si Rogue lui avait demandé du travail supplémentaire, cela expliquerait pourquoi son devoir avait été si court.

-J'ai corrigé vos compositions !, dit-elle à haute voix. Je sais maintenant à quoi m'en tenir…

Et elle commença la distribution.

-Lavande Brown… c'est correct ! Vous avez une bonne orthographe !… Neville Longdubat très bien aussi, rien à redire !… Euh Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, il faudrait très sérieusement revoir votre grammaire et orthographe ! Je vous ai fait des fiches et des exercices… Miss Granger, c'est… très bien mais… je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lire ! Trop long ! Je suis désolée, mais c'était vraiment un excellent travail !, bafouilla t'elle avant de déposer sur le pupitre d'Hermione un gros tas de parchemins.

Pendant que leur professeur continuait à distribuer au fond de la classe, Ron et Harry regardèrent attentivement leurs copies. Harry avait parlé de sa passion pour le Quidditch et il s'étonna de voir que sa composition et celle de Ron comportaient la même réflexion notée au stylo bleue. ''_Correct quoique un peu naïf. Aurait mérité des idées plus approfondies._ ''

-''Naïf'' ?!, marmonna le garçon dans sa barbe, pendant que le rouquin rangeait sa copie dans son porte-document.

Cassandra arriva devant Malefoy, qui affichait un sourire déjà satisfait mais qui fut de courte durée.

-Du vent, Malefoy, se risqua t'elle. Il n'y a aucun sentiment dans votre rédaction. Votre anglais est correct cependant.

Cassandra revint au bureau, se sentant soudain libérée d'un lourd fardeau. Elle aimait quand on lui rendait un travail fait avec cœur, et répugnait à devoir mettre une indication chiffrée.

Avant de libérer la classe, elle distribua des exemplaires à ses élèves d'_Aurelia et Martialus _dont ils devaient lire le premier chapitre pour la semaine d'après.

Malefoy semblait assez énervé quand il sortit, ses acolytes collés à ses talons. Il attendit quelques pas plus loin, dans le couloir, que Harry passe devant lui.

-Alors Potter, à quoi elle ressemble ta copie ?!, dit-il dans un reniflement de mépris.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy ?!

-J'aimerai y jeter un coup d'œil. Allez ! Montre-moi la !, continua le garçon en se ruant sur le cartable d'Harry.

Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et tira violemment son sac des mains de Malefoy.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mes écrits, sale fouine ?!

-Oh on est grossier ? Etant préfet, je crois que je vais enlever des points à ta maison. Juste par curiosité et si c'est naïf que ça, ça se serait marrant de l'afficher sur la panneau des Serpentard !!

-C'est fou ce que j'ai peur, Malefoy ! Et … ah oui c'est vrai, tu dois me « tuer » aussi nan ?!, lança Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Les joues de Malefoy s'enflammèrent et il mit prestement la main à sa ceinture pour prendre sa baguette. Harry fit de même, ils s'apprêtèrent à lancer un sort quand une voix s'entendit au loin et quelqu'un se plaça entre eux au moment même où ils prononçaient une incantation.

-Longus…

-Capillus…

Un grand « boum » éclata, suivie d'une fumée épaisse et étouffante, qui une fois dissipée laissa place à...


	10. Chapitre 9: L'ancien guérisseur d'âmes

Petit mot d'Arkel : Hello ! Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre… mais j'ai quelques petits messages à faire passer !

Dreyd merci pour tes encouragements (et de me faire de la pub) Pour le 'bouffage' de mes 'à' et de mes 'é' rien à faire j'y arrive pas à faire la configuration sur word !

Bastet et autres membres du CFLM (club des fanatiques de lucius malfoy et consort) merci de me lire et de me pardonner mes ''pitites nerreurs'' dans cette fic

Angie black merciiiiiiii beaucoup pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre j'espère que ma fic ne te décevra jamais. A propos de Peeves, ça aurait pu passer si on se dit que Cassandra ne sait pas différencier les esprits frappeurs des fantômes mais c'est vrai que j'avais oublié ce détail. Et pour le tanuki c'est un être fabuleux typiquement japonais (et qu'on voit souvent dans les mangas)

Mademoiselle 'tout ce qui a de plus anonyme' (enfin je suppose que tu es une fille mais bon rien n'empêche un mec de baver sur gary oldman) merci d'avoir mis une review ! oui je fais des fautedaurtagrafes et des lapsus (le coup de 'vélanes' m'a donné envie de faire l'autruche) mon word ne reconnaît pas ses fautes parce que du moment que ça existe dans le dico… honte à moi qui suis une étudiante en lettres !! Et puis pour le prof d'arts plastiques il ne sort pas d'un manga mais je pensais à l'insertion du tanuki qui est un animal fantastique souvent utilisé dans les mangas. Et puis euh non Malefoy voulait juste faire **bip** (autocensure lol) Harry en voulant afficher sa copie (je ne me rappelle plus si j'ai précisé mais la rédaction d'harry parlait de sa passion pour le quidditch)

Et pi gros bisous à ma petite deviloute la slashdeuse si jamais elle fait un tour ici et à Yoda Ben, la jedi perverse, qui sait être aussi érudite qu'un Yoda et une adepte acharnée du yaoi rigolo dans un même corps ! Donc Ben si tu passes… Naked time !!! (influence néfaste de puppet pals) Et après Gary Oldman disons… Vive Alan Rickman !!

Chapitre 9 : L'ancien guérisseur d'âmes

Un grand « boum » éclata, suivie d'une fumée épaisse et étouffante, qui une fois dissipée laissa place à… un être qui était uniquement recouvert de longs cheveux.

Harry et Malefoy eurent le même cri de dégoût tandis que la forme bizarre tendait les mains vers eux. Surgit d'on ne sait où le professeur Maeba, sa baguette dans une main et des drôles de feuilles griffonnées dans l'autre.

-Démon vengeur tu n'as rien à faire ici !, cria t'il avant de coller sur l'être l'un de ses papiers. Retourne d'où tu viens !!

Une voix étouffée vint du tas de cheveux.

-Che chuis pas un démon !, fit-il avant de soulever avec sa main sa longue franche laissant entrevoir une visage familier.

-Professeur Payne ?!, s'écria Harry. Qu'est ce que…

-La prochaine fois que vous vous disputerez Malefoy et toi, fit-elle en soupirant et en crachotant quelques cheveux. Je ne me risquerai de vous séparer !

Quelques secondes plus tard, on pouvait voir à l'autre bout de couloir MacGonagall et Tonks sur ses talons. La première avait tout vu et ne semblait pas avoir apprécié la plaisanterie. La deuxième eut un petit rire étouffé quand elles arrivèrent devant Cassandra.

-Potter, Malefoy ! Dans mon bureau tout de suite !!

Les deux garçons suivirent MacGonagall avec une mine déterrée tandis que sa collègue aux cheveux roses aida Cassandra à soulever son encombrante chevelure.

-Quand MacGonagall n'utilise pas de verbe ça va chauffer !, rigola Tonks.

Quant au professeur Maeba il bafouillait des excuses tout en enchaînant plusieurs courbettes.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir… de vous appris pour un… vous n'avez rien d'un monstre… enfin…Je ne suis pas un exorciste alors…Pardon !, dit-il plus que gêné.

-Ce n'est pas grave !, s'exclama Cassandra troublée par cette manifestation frénétiques d'excuses. Ne vous en faites pas pour si peu !

-Ouais !, continua l'autre jeune fille. Même moi je l'aurai pris pour un monstre ! C'est quoi ce bout de papier…

-Aïe !

-(Pardon) … que vous avez collé sur le professeur ?

-C'est un 'soutra', répondit Maeba toujours aussi confus. Cela éloigne les mauvais esprits. Je suis désolé je n'ai jamais doué pour la chasse aux esprits !

-Pourtant les fantômes d'ici ne vous aiment pas non ?, l'interrogea soudain Tonks en le regardant fixement.

Le jeune homme resta stupéfait.

-Comment savez-vous…

-Nick quasi sans tête m'a dit ce matin qu'il vous évitait !

-Il n'a rien de craindre de moi pourtant…, fit Maeba avec un sourire triste. Je suis incapable de guérir les âmes à présent !

-Un guérisseur d'âmes ??! C'est quoi ?!, demanda Cassandra avant de trébucher sur ses cheveux.

-On en reparlera plus tard ! Cassie, il faut absolument couper tout ça !

Maeba regarda les deux jeunes filles s'éloigner. Le spectacle aurait pu être drôle, Tonks portant les cheveux de Cassandra comme une traîne. Cependant le visage du professeur resta profondément triste.

Cassandra se retrouva dans la chambre de sa collègue qui la fit asseoir sur un tabouret.

-Je crois que j'ai un paire de ciseaux quelque part !, dit elle en fouillant dans une commode.

-Ah c'est affreux !, se plaignit Cassandra. J'en ai jusque dans la bouche !

-D'où l'expression 'avoir un cheveu sur la langue' !, plaisanta Tonks.

-Très drôle !

-Allez arrête de faire la moue ! Tes cheveux auraient pu virer au jaune à petits pois vert ! Je vais te faire une tresse et ensuite je les couperai à la même longueur qu'avant. Je vous fais une permanente Mademoiselle ?

-Je crois que ça suffira… Regarde moi ça, on croirait que je suis tout droit sortie d'un conte de fées !

-Mon père m'en lisait souvent ! Tu sais, mon père est un moldu. C'est incroyable la vision qu'ont les moldus des sorciers ! Comme si j'avais un nez crochu et des verrues sur le visage !! Avec des cheveux aussi longs on dirait presque une princesse !

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à les jeter par la fenêtre pour qu'un prince vienne y monter !

-Ah oui c'est dans un conte ça ! Ça devait lui tirer pas mal les cheveux à la princesse… même si le prince n'était pas très lourd ! Et puis je ne connais pas de prince à Poudlard ! Mais le professeur Maeba pourrait faire l'affaire non ?, fit Tonks avec un sourire narquois.

-Co…Comment ?! A quoi penses-tu ?

-Il t'a quand même un compliment tout à l'heure ! Il a dit 'Vous n'avez rien d'un monstre' !

-Et pour toi c'est un compliment ?! Tu va chercher très loin !

-Ça y est tout est coup !

Cassandra passa la main dans ses cheveux tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement et épousseta ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais de la tresse ? Je la donne au professeur Maeba ?

-Tonks !!!, fit Cassandra, le teint cramoisi, en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir MacGonagall pour la rassurer… et voir s'il reste encore des morceaux de Harry et de Malefoy. Ah ce coup-là Harry m'a déçue ! Je sais que ces deux-là ne peuvent pas s'entendre mais tout de même…

Cassandra resta pensive tout le long du chemin pour rejoindre le bureau de MacGonagall. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle y est venait. Et lorsqu'elle y entra, Malefoy et Potter ne s'y trouvaient pas.

-Je vois que vos cheveux ont repris leur aspect… normal !, fit doucement MacGonagall mais le ton avait encore une empreinte de colère.

La jeune fille hocha positivement la tête. MacGonagall lui faisait beaucoup moins peur que Rogue. Cependant elle n'aurait pas aimé être à la place des deux élèves il y a quelques minutes.

-J'ai envoyé Potter et Malefoy chez le Directeur !, continua le professeur.

-Oh ! Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ?, demanda faiblement Cassandra. Je n'ai rien eu de grave !

-C'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, Miss Payne !

La jeune fille ne sut quoi ajouter de plus, heureusement un léger coup à la porte du bureau la sauva. C'était Dumbledore.

-Bonjour miss Payne, Minerva !, fit le vieil homme avec un sourire amusé que Cassandra jugea qu'il cachait sûrement une idée fantaisiste de sa part et cela ne la rassura guère. Je viens d'avoir une petite discussion avec nos deux élèves et j'ai fini par conclure… Miss Payne ?

-O.. oui ?

-Ils seront en retenue avec vous. C'est vous qui choisirait la punition qu'ils méritent.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Mais…

-Donner des punitions à des élèves n'est pas une tâche très agréable pour certains je vous l'accorde !, coupa Dumbledore. Mais cela fait partie du travail de professeur et vu que c'est vous qui avez fait les frais de leurs bêtises, il est normal que vous soyez celle qui choisisse leur punition !

-Mais je leur ferai faire quoi ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Payne ! Je sais que vous resterez juste. Vous n'avez qu'à leur demander de faire quelque chose qui vous soit utile ! Ils seront en retenue avec vous demain après les cours !, fit gaiement le Directeur avant de sortir du bureau.

La jeune fille eut l'esprit encore embrouillé lorsque plus tard elle aida Madame Pince à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci lui reprocha plusieurs fois son étourderie alors qu'elle rangeait les livres d'études des Moldus au rayon divination.

Le mois de septembre était encore doux alors elle choisit pour se changer les idées de se promener dans le parc de l'école lorsque son travail fut fini. Elle chercha un instant des yeux le petit Nahmias, dont le nom de famille lui rappelait bien des souvenirs, là où elle le vit la dernière fois. A l'endroit, il n'y avait pas des enfants qui jouaient. Face au lac, était dressé un chevalet sur lequel était posé un tableau. Et à côté de celui-ci se tenait un jeune homme, qui trempait sa baguette sur un pinceau pour ensuite la poser sur la toile.

-Professeur Maeba ?

-Oh c'est vous ?, fit le jeune homme, encore confus, en souriant. J'étais tellement concentré que je ne vous ai pas entendu venir !

-C'est le lac que vous dessinez ?

-Oui mais…

-C'est joli !, s'exclama Cassandra en s'avançant vers la toile. Mais il n'est pas anim ?

-Je le finis. Après je dirai le sort et on pourra voir les ondes de l'eau se mouvoir !

-Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en peinture… et encore moins à celle des sorciers !

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de peintres sorciers ! La plupart font des portraits et n'ont pas ce don que l'on peut retrouver chez les peintres moldus !

-C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas !

S'en suivit une brève discussion sur la peinture. Cassandra énuméra quelques noms qu'elle connaissait dont Picasso, Monet et Hokusai. Maeba fut d'ailleurs agréablement surpris que sa collègue aimât ce dernier. Et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte l'ambiance se détendit.

-Je ne connais qu'un seul peintre sorcier capable de faire un tableau digne de ce nom !, fit le jeune homme. C'est mon maître ! Il est d'ailleurs ami avec le professeur Dumbledore ! D'ailleurs il lui ressemble beaucoup !

La jeune fille imagina avec amusement un Dumbledore version nippone. Et le résultat donnait un personnage tout droit sorti d'un film de karaté, un vieillard sage à la longue barbe blanche mais au regard encore vif.

-Enfin plutôt de l'intérieur il faudrait dire ! Physiquement ils n'ont rien en commun !, continua le peintre japonais.

-Ah oui ?, fit Cassandra quelque peu déçue que sa représentation soit tombée à l'eau. Vous aussi, vous êtes célèbre dans votre pays non ? Vous devez être très doué également !

Le visage du jeune homme changea alors d'expression.

-Je dois dire, commença t'il tristement, que je n'atteins plus la maestria que j'avais autrefois !

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? Cela a t'il un rapport avec ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure ? Un guérisseur d'âmes ?

Ces questions semblèrent le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Mais si vous ne voulez pas en parler, c'est pas grave ! Je suis curieuse de nature, c'est un vilain défaut !

-Non !…Ce n'est un secret pour personne ! Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'avais un don particulier !

-Un don ?

-Oui !, fit tristement Maeba. Je peignais pour moi, bien sûr, mais ma peinture avait beaucoup d'impact dans le cœur des gens. Enfin peut-être que j'exagère un peu, mais il se trouve que l'on me demandait souvent , grâce à ce don, de « guérir les âmes » ! 'Ames' n'est peut-être pas le bon mot, 'fantômes' serait plus appropri ! Pour faire simple, car je sais que vous n'avez pas l'air d'être familière avec la 'culture' des sorciers, un fantôme est une personne trépassée mais pour plusieurs raisons, la peur de mourir ou un acte inachevé par exemple, il ne peut aller là où il doit aller. Même nous, les sorciers, ne savons où vont les âmes des morts. Un fantôme peut être inoffensif mais il y a quelques cas où il peut gêner ses proches. De plus, avec le temps un fantôme finit par oublier son passé et il finit par errer, en sachant qu'il lui manque quelque chose mais sans pouvoir l'identifier. Il arrivait donc que des proches de ces fantômes me demandaient de les aider à les faire passer dans l'autre monde.

-Vous aviez un pouvoir particulier ?

-Oui, la peinture !

-Comment ça ?, demanda son interlocutrice.

-Je demandais aux proches de me raconter des événements propres à la vie du fantôme ! Mon pouvoir venait du fait que je pouvais faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs et je guérissais ainsi l'âme tourmentée !

-C'est incroyable ! Vous pouviez vraiment… faire cela ?! Mais… même si vous n'aviez plus ce pouvoir, pourquoi les fantômes de Poudlard vous craignent ? Vous auriez pu leur apporter le repos !

-Il est difficile d'avoir affronter son passé oublié. Certains fantômes ne veulent pas passer dans l'autre monde. Les âmes d'ici ont leur fonction dans cette école, ils sont des esprits protecteurs en quelque sorte. Même si j'avais encore ce pouvoir je n'aurais aucunement l'intention de les 'guérir' s'ils ne le veulent pas ! Malheureusement je n'arrive plus à faire passer cette émotion dans mes tableaux !, fit Maeba en regardant sa peinture. Cette toile, vous avez dit que vous trouvez cela beau mais elle reste inévitablement sans émotions et sans âme à insuffler !

-Ce pouvoir, comment l'avez vous perdu ?

Maeba resta muet tandis qu'une voix au loin se fit entendre. C'était Aki, le tanuki, qui appelait. Il rejoint les deux professeurs et monta sur l'épaule de son maître. Il semblait en colère.

-Maître Ryuji ! Des élèves m'ont tiré les oreilles !!, s'insurgea t'il.

-Tu ne les as pas mordus, j'espère ?

-Vous m'avez ordonné de ne pas le faire ! Aki est triste, enfermé dedans, alors que son maître est dehors !… Qui c'est celle-l ?, couina le tanuki en jetant un regard méfiant à Cassandra.

-Allons, sois poli !, ordonna doucement le professeur d'Arts Plastiques.

-Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser tous les deux !, fit la jeune fille se sentant de trop et pensant soudain qu'elle devait réfléchir à la punition de Potter et de Malefoy.

Lorsqu'elle fut loin, le tanuki parla d'une voix moins grinçante.

-Je comprends que tu aimes être tout seul quand tu es triste mais est-ce une raison pour se confier à une étrangère ! Elle n'est même pas une sorcière. Et je n'aime pas son odeur ! On dirait de la cendre !

-Je ne lui ai rien confié de spécial, Aki, petit tanuki qui se fait passer pour plus idiot qu'il ne l'est !, s'exclama Maeba avec un sourire narquois.

-Je n'aime pas cette contrée ! Je n'aime pas me transformer pour servir de modèle à ces sales petits morveux ! Et j'en ai aussi assez de me faire passer pour un animal stupide !

-Personne ne t'a obligé de venir et de jouer la comédie !

-Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que je suis un animagus, incapable de se retransformer en homme ! La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est me transformer en objet comme un tanuki normal ! J'avoue cependant que ce petit jeu m'amuse un peu !, révéla Aki.

-Mon maître m'a envoyé ici pour 'guérir' et j'ai confiance en lui. Je pense cependant que son souhait risque de rester vain !

-Ryuji, tu ne guériras pas en enseignant cet art que tu as perdu ! Ecoute les conseils d'un sage animagus, arrête la peinture ! Ainsi tu oublieras Kiku…

-Kiku… Si je ne lui avais pas montré mon tableau, elle serait…

-Cela m'agace de t'entendre toujours entendre la même chose ! Te prendre la tête… pour une fille…Non même pas une fille ! Une image !…Imbécile, si tu n'étais pas un camarade de classe je t'aurais laissé tomber depuis longtemps !

-Merci d'être là, Aki ! Même si ta transformation n'a rien changé de ton caractère !

Le tanuki et Maeba échangèrent un ricanement complice tandis que le vent se faisant soudain plus fort souleva de quelques centimètres le chevalet pour le faire retomber sans encombres sur le sol.

Dernier mot d'Arkel : toujours en train de blablater moi… Si vous voulez savoir à quoi pourrait représenter en début de chapitre Cassandra imaginez Sadako du film Ring (si vous ne l'avez pas vu dépêchez vous de le regarder) ou le cousin Machin de la Famille Adams, je pense que vous avez noté le petit clin d'œil à ma fic Rapunzel et au conte auquel le titre fait allusion. Enfin nous avons des infos sur Maeba et surtout sur Aki…dont j'ai apporter un peu de piment au rôle très récemment (au moment même où j'écrivais ce passage, j'avoue) et je dois dire que ça me plaît ! A plus !!


	11. Chapitre 10: Secrets

Petit mot d'Arkel (qui a enfin le dvd du prisonnier d'azkaban dans sa possession) : Alala… J'en suis qu'au début début de l'intrigue et on en est déjà au chapitre 10. Ce chapitre est dédié à Dreyd, à Angie Black, à Glorfinwen (qui fait des fics qui me font tordre de rire et qui a plusieurs fois reviewer mes fics mais que j'ai eu le temps de remercier), à ma petite Deviloute, aux membres du CFLM et à Yoda-Ben. Je me suis faite attendre… La sortie du tome 6 va bientôt me rattraper ! Tu veux te battre Rowling hein !

J.K Rowling : Mouahahah rire diabolique

Mais qui est le Prince aux sangs mêlés ! Hein !

J.K Rowling : Hu hu !

Mouais…Ben, après Alan Rickman… euh vive David Thewlis (mais euh il a du charme aussi)

Chapitre 10 : Secrets

Cela faisait la vingtième fois que Cassandra Payne remuer son café avec sa cuillère, de plus dans le sens inverse, signe d'anxiété selon divers psychologues moldus. Pour ne pas changer les choses ce fut Tonks qui la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

Tu veux lire la gazette , lui demanda t'elle.

Sa collègue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour essayer de se concentrer. Elle était où déjà ? Ah oui, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la salle commune. Elle prit le journal que lui tendit Tonks mais ne resta pas longtemps calme en le lisant.

Oh les images bougent , s'exclama t'elle avec une voix de petite fille émerveillée. J'adore !

C'est la première fois que je voie quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux en lisant la gazette. En ce moment, il ne passe vraiment des choses amusantes !

C'est qui Amelia Bones ?

La nouvelle Ministre de la Magie… Tu n'es au courant de rien, dis-moi ?

J'avais essayé de brancher une radio dans ma chambre pour avoir des informations mais il n'y avait pas de prise.

Il n'y a pas d'électricité à Poudlard , répondit Tonks excédée. De plus les appareils électroniques ne marchent pas ici non plus !

Mais comment vont les elfes de maison pour laver le linge et la vaisselle si il n'y a pas de machine , demanda soudain Cassandra.

Hé bien à la main, chère Cassie, à la main !

Mais c'est horrible !

Adhère à la SALE…

Cassandra regarda son amie avec un air interloqué mais Tonks lui fit un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre de laisser tomber.

Bon je vais te mettre à la lecture intensive de la Gazette du sorcier…et de Sorcière Hebdo ! Il faut que tu sois au courant des actualités… et de la mode ! Alors pour Harry et Malefoy ?

Quoi , fit la jeune fille manquant de peu de renverser sa tasse de café.

Tu as trouvé de quoi leur faire faire ?

J'ai ma petite idée mais…j'espère que ça va bien se passer.

Il n'y a pas de raison ! Alors, tu ne veux pas lire Sorcière Hebdo ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui a gagné le prix du meilleur sourire et du célibataire le plus en vue ?

Tu t'intéresses à ça, toi ?

Tonks ne répondit pas et feuilleta le magazine avant de prendre une forte inspiration et lut à haute voix avec un ton théâtral.

''Pendant de nombreuses années ce fut Gilderoy Lockart qui eut le privilège de postuler à la première place de notre célèbre sondage. En quelques temps celui-ci fut vite détrôner par un de nos meilleurs compositeurs et musiciens qu'il n'est plus utile de nommer. Veuf éploré il est un cœur difficile à prendre. Et pour la deuxième fois nous retrouvons donc en tête''… Ah oui je sais qui c'est ! Son fils est à Poudlard d'ailleurs !

Tonks n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Dumbledore s'était levé tandis qu'une flamme de gaieté pétillait dans ses yeux bleus.

Chers élèves, cette année vous réserve pleins des surprises. Nous avons eu la chance il y a deux ans de voir se dérouler dans ces lieux les épreuves de la Coupe de feu. Malheureusement cela s'était fin par un tragique événement. Nous devons tout faire pour essayer de mettre un peu de côté les jours tristes et sombres et il n'y a rien de mieux, mes enfants, que les loisirs. C'est pour cela qu'un personne spéciale va venir nous rendre visite dans deux jours. Nous avons le plaisir de recevoir à Poudlard le célèbre compositeur Abel Nahmias qui va nous gratifier d'un concert et il est fort à parier que sa musique exceptionnelle apaisera nos cœurs et nos âmes.

Abel Nahmias , souffla Tonks à sa voisine. Hé bien c'est lui qui a gagné au sondage de Sorcière Hebdo. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a devancée ! Et dire qu'il va venir ! Cela va être merveilleux… Cassie ?

La jeune fille avait soudain incroyablement pâli et eut la bouche ouverte pendant un moment.

Tu as dit… tout à l'heure que son fils était à Poudlard ?

Oui en deuxième année. Je pense que ça a dû aider pour l'avoir en concert ici ! Pourquoi ?

Samuel Nahmias…

Tu le connais ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu mais…

Malgré les nombreuses questions de sa collègue, Cassandra n'osa pas parler jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner. A la fin de celui-ci, elle enfila dans son manteau et dépassa la file des autres professeurs.

Où allez-vous, Professeur Payne , demanda Dumbledore, interloqué.

Sauf votre respect… M'engloutir dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir , répondit la jeune fille, la voix troublée, avant de s'éloigner.

Vous savez quelque chose, Monsieur Le Directeur , demanda Tonks.

Suis-je toujours censé tout savoir , fit le vieil homme avec un air amusé.

Harry passa la journée à se mordre les doigts. Le soir, il allait être en retenue et avec son pire ennemi. Peut-être qu'il aurait préféré récurer le parquet du bureau de Rusard à la brosse à dents jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse s'y voir dedans. Il fut d'une humeur exécrable toute la journée, mit trop de poils de chauve-souris dans sa potion et grogna même après le pauvre Neville qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Lorsque les cours furent finis, les sourires encourageants de Ron et d'Hermione n'eurent que peu d'effets quand il se sépara d'eux pour se diriger vers le bureau du Professeur Payne. Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte mais il n'était pas le seul à faire ce geste. Malefoy était arrivé également et lui aussi n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Le garçon blond allait lâcher un de ses mots venimeux quand il fut coupé par un gros bruit derrière la porte. Plusieurs choses étaient apparemment tombées et on pouvait entendre des gémissements de douleur. Harry poussa précipitamment la porte.

Professeur ? Vous allez bien , demanda t'il.

Parmi des livres étalés sur le sol et des feuilles qui virevoltaient encore se trouvait Cassandra Payne étalée par terre.

Oui, ça va… Désolée, je suis tombée de l'échelle ! Ouh j'ai mal…

Où ça , demanda Harry en l'aidant à se lever, quelque peu étonnée par le spectacle.

Drago émit un ricanement tandis que le professeur jetait un regard furieux aux deux garçons et n'osant toucher son arrière-train endolori.

J'ai essayé de commencé à ranger toute seule , dit-elle en regardant la bibliothèque derrière elle. Apparemment j'ai vraiment besoin d'un coup de main. Ce sera ça en fait votre…retenue !

Harry se demanda, plus par curiosité que par préoccupation, si les yeux de son professeurs étaient légèrement rouges à cause de sa douleur récente pour autre chose.

Les deux élèves aidèrent à classer puis à ranger les livres, non sans se lancer des regards furieux. Harry se demanda même à un moment si Malefoy n'était pas partagé entre l'envie de déchirer quelques pages des encyclopédies dont il se chargeait ou si finalement il n'était pas dégoûté de toucher ces paperasses moldues. Les deux garçons s'acquittèrent de leur tâche, sans toutefois trop rechigner. Le professeur Payne semblait ravie de cette aide et n'arrêta pas de répéter que 'cette mini-bibliothèque', comme elle disait, serait une aide précieuse pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Harry commençait à la trouver fatigante à parler sans arrêt avec un sourire forcé. Cependant il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, l'ambiance était tendue et elle avait l'air de se retrouver au milieu de deux bombes à retardement.

Ah il est tard , finit par dire le professeur Payne, qui semblait presque soulagée. Vous pouvez partir…

Malefoy ne se le fit par dire deux fois. Ni Harry ni le professeur Payne ne le virent partir de la pièce. Harry allait sans aller également, quand son ventre fit un bruit monstre. Il était vrai que cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne mangeait pas grand chose mais jamais auparavant son ventre ne s'était plaint. Le garçon rougit de honte avant de se rembrunir.

Vous avez faim, Potter , s'écria Cassandra. Oh tenez ! Ma mère m'a envoyé des biscuits. Je sais qu'on ne mange que dans une heure mais c'est pour vous remercier.

Harry la regarda d'un air 'vous essayez de m'amadouer avec des gâteaux mais ça marche pas avec moi'. Cependant les gâteaux semblaient délicieux, contrairement à ceux que lui offraient le professeur MacGonagall ou pire ceux d'Hagrid.

Ne soyez pas inquiet. Ils sont bons, ma mère est une très bonne cuisinière, contrairement à moi d'ailleurs , continua le professeur. Allez asseyez-vous !

Harry s'assit et prit un des biscuits que lui tendait Cassandra Payne. Il avait vraiment envie de le dévorer en deux bouchées mais il se retint. Le gâteau était délicieux mais il fit comme si il le mangeait sans faim.

Vous n'êtes pas très bavard , dit la jeune professeur avec un sourire forcé qui pensa soudain qu'Harry se taisait peut-être parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Alors pendant que vous mangez moi je parle !

Le garçon déglutit difficilement. Ah non elle n'allait pas continuer ?

Je dirai au Directeur que vous m'avez bien aidée. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien vous ne trouvez pas ? Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où je l'ai rencontré…

Harry reprit un gâteau et le mit directement dans sa poche avec un air ennuyé, pendant que Cassandra Payne continua de parler l'air rêveuse, la joue dans la pomme de sa main.

Le jour où il est venu me voir pour que je prenne ce poste à Poudlard, je l'ai aperçu dans mon jardin. Il y a un moment mon père avait planté un olivier et il avait réussi à le faire pousser, grâce à la magie sans doute. Nos voisins, qui n'étaient évidemment pas des sorciers, en avaient été longtemps ébahis. Mon père en était très fier. Mais quand il décéda, l'olivier commença à se dessécher et bientôt ne donna plus d'olives. Je me rappelle que, ce jour-là, je vis par la fenêtre un vieil homme en habit de sorcier avec une baguette. Je me précipitai dehors. Le vieil homme s'était tourné vers moi et derrière lui se trouvait l'olivier de mon père. Il avait retrouvé ses feuilles exactement comme avant. Je crois qu'en voyant cela j'en suis restée bouche-bée. Dumbledore m'a souri et m'a dit… Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Miss Payne !

Cassandra se retint de dire qu'à ce moment-là elle avait fondu en larmes. Tout ce qui touchait son père de près ou de loin la touchait toujours. De plus, quand elle rencontra Dumbledore pour la première fois, elle était dans une période difficile. En effet elle venait juste de se remettre de son éloignement d'avec…

La jeune fille effaça ce souvenir et regarda Harry, qu'elle avait un peu oublié pendant son monologue. Celui-ci avait omis quelques secondes de mâcher son biscuit et avait pris un air réfléchi, presque un peu triste. A lui aussi Dumbledore lui avait tant apporté…

Harry ne resta pas dans cet état longtemps et se leva.

Professeur, je dois y aller. Je suis très occupé et…

Je ne vous retiens pas plus. Désolée pour tout ces babillages.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Cassandra émit un long soufflement.

Ah… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui raconter ça , pensa t'elle avec un air renfrogné. Et dire que bientôt 'il' va être à Poudlard !… Non ! Non ! Il faut oublier ça !… Tout de même quand est-ce qu' 'il' allait me dire qu'il était un sorcier cette espèce de…

La jeune fille mit sa tête sur ses bras croisés et resta un instant immobile.

Pourquoi on me dit jamais rien à moi, hein !

Elle se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers le couloir avec une certaine raideur, devant aider Madame Pince à passer un coup de poussière dans la bibliothèque de l'école. En chemin, elle croisa le Professeur Maeba à qui elle n'adressa qu'un léger sourire. Le jeune homme se dirigeait, lui, vers son atelier, son tanuki toujours sur son épaule. Une fois seuls dans la pièce, Aki sauta sur une chaise et se gratta un coin de l'oreille avec sa patte de devant.

Je n'arrête pas de me dire que cette fille est vraiment étrange ! Tu ne trouves pas, Ryûji ?

L'intéressé n'émit qu'un petit hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers le foyer de la cheminée.

Attends ! Tu ne vas pas… contacter le Maître , s'inquiéta tanuki en trépignant. Et Dumbledore ?

Il connaît très bien les raisons qui m'ont fait venir ici, répondit le professeur, très sérieux.

Retrouver ton art ?

Ce projet est vain, j'en ai déjà parlé au Maître… C'est pour autre chose que je suis à Poudlard.

Ah ! Et évidemment je ne suis au courant de rien ! Qu'est-ce que complote ce vieux gâteux ?

Aki, un peu de respect ! C'est lui-même qui t'a fait venir avec moi pour régler également ton problème !

Tu parles, combien de fois je l'ai entendu me dire que ce qui m'était arrivé était une punition bien méritée , se renfrogna Aki.

J'avoue qu'il est parfois sévère mais c'est un homme juste. Je ne t'avais pas parlé de cette histoire avant parce qu'il m'avait demandé d'attendre un peu ! C'est une affaire très importante, tu es au courant de ce qu'il se passe en Grande Bretagne en ce moment ?

Evidemment… Mais en quoi ça nous concerne ?

Tu verras par toi-même !

Le foyer de la cheminée s'enflamma tout d'un coup et apparut au milieu un tête d'un homme chauve aux joues creuses et à l'air rigoureux.

Maître Mori, toujours pile à l'heure , s'exclama Maeba en souriant. Je viens de commencer à parler à Aki de ma mission.

Le regard de la tête se dirigea alors vers le tanuki qui déglutit difficilement.

Euh… Maître, ça a un rapport avec Vold…

Tais-toi, son nom porte malheur chez nous aussi , s'écria le vieillard. Mais comme tu dis, cela a un rapport avec ce sorcier. Contrairement à notre Assemblée, je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés pendant qu'il prend de la puissance. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Maeba de partir enquêter à Poudlard et trouver des éléments importants prouvant que ce n'est pas seulement ce pays qui est touché mais bien le monde entier. Dumbledore et son groupe, l'Ordre du Phénix, ont besoin d'autant d'aides possibles. Si les sorciers d'Orient mettaient un peu de côté leur antipathie pour les sorciers d'Occident, bien des victimes pourraient être épargnés.

Vous avez donc envoyé Ryûji comme espion donc ?

Imbécile , s'écria le vieillard. Maeba ne veux de mal à personne et Dumbledore a très bien compris le but de sa présence à Poudlard !

Vous ne lui en avez pas parlé, n'est-ce pas , demanda le professeur.

Non, mais lui et moi nous nous comprenons très bien. C'est une très vieille connaissance !

Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, Maître Mori, souffla Aki. Si vous voulez vraiment arranger les choses ici, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas à Poudlard ?

Mori resta un instant interdit et cette attitude surprit même Maeba et le tanuki.

Je suis parti de Poudlard il y a longtemps… Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais j'y ai enseigné en tant que professeur d'Arithmancie. C'est à cette époque que j'ai rencontré Dumbledore. Un événement assez fâcheux s'est produit un jour et depuis je ne peux y remettre les pieds… Désolé, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

Nous comprenons Maître , dit Maeba avec une voix douce. Mais ne serait-il pas mieux pas de mettre les choses au clair avec le Directeur ?

Tu as sans doute raison… Je vais le voir de ce pas ! Prends soin de toi, tu n'as toujours pas perdu ta grande sensibilité et c'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi. Essaye de trouver des informations sur le jeune Potter. Et quant à toi, animagus de pacotille, tourne autour de toi les meilleurs professeurs et les meilleurs livres de magie, tâche d'en tirer profit si tu ne veux pas rester sous cette forme toute ta vie !

La tête disparut alors aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Aki trépigna de rage sur sa chaise tout en crachant un ou deux jurons, sous le regard amusé, malgré une certaine tristesse, de Maeba.

Dans son bureau le professeur Dumbledore était penché sur un parchemin. Le phénix Fumseck somnolait sur sa perche lorsqu'une étincelle dans l'âtre attira son attention. Le Directeur vit apparaître la tête de son ancien collègue dans le foyer.

Il y avait longtemps, Kaito , fit le vieil homme en souriant.

Mori resta un instant silencieux.

Vous avez déjà compris le but de ma visite, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela fait toujours plaisir de vous voir. Nos anciennes parties de mah-jong me manquent. Poudlard vous rappelle donc tant de si mauvais souvenirs ? Vous n'avez jamais vraiment voulu me parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'époque. J'avais bien compris que cela avait un rapport avec ce professeur…

Cette histoire date d'il y a cinquante ans, j'étais jeune à l'époque , fit le sorcier japonais avec une mine des plus tristes. J'ai fait une terrible erreur dont je ne me remettrais jamais. Excusez-moi car je ne peux en parler.

Sachez que moi aussi, je n'ai pas réagi à ce moment-là. Je l'aurai dû pourtant. ''Elle'' comptait sur l'aide de quelqu'un et je n'ai rien fait du tout… Et elle est devenue ce qu'elle est devenue !

Mais ce que j'ai fait est encore plus grave… Alors, vous non plus, vous ne l'avez pas oubliée ?

Je ne l'ai que peu connue mais j'y repense de temps à autre. Surtout depuis que… Ah mais je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, coupa soudain Dumbledore soudain soucieux de ne pas causer plus de peine à son vieil ami. Votre présence ici doit vous épuiser ! Surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre élève, je prends soin de lui et je vous remercie de votre souhait de nous aider !

Je vous en prie , fit Mori en courbant la tête. Au revoir !

Lorsque son ancien collègue disparut, Dumbledore resta pensif et continua la phrase qu'il n'avait pas fini.

« Surtout depuis que son loup a approché la jeune Cassandra Payne et que d'étranges événements tournent autour d'elle. Elle ne lui ressemble peut-être pas physiquement mais… Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais je sens 'sa' présence. Est-ce que vous auriez comploté quelque chose avant la mort de votre demi-vie, Professeur Lucretia Grimal ? Je me suis souvent demandé comment Voldemort avait fait pour faire de vous, jeune femme honorable au visage d'ange, un démon ! Peut-être est-ce que je le saurais un jour… »


End file.
